Naruto: Amores Prohibidos
by Rinshi
Summary: una historia de amor entre Naruto y Hanabi, puede que otras parejas, ustedes pueden decidir, ADVERTENCIA, este fic contiene lolicon  hanabi ellos tendras que superar muchos obstaculos para conseguir lo que quieren, si ya se mal summary
1. Capitulo 1: El nuevo miembro del equipo

**Naruto: amores prohibidos**

_Solo para que se sepa, soy pobre (entiéndase que no soy dueño de naruto, si lo fuera no seria pobre XP) por sierto este fic contiene lolicon ovio, todos son niños todabia_

**Capitulo 1: El nuevo miembro del equipo 7**

Quién diría que una simple decisión podría cambiar toda una vida, bueno creo que debo empezar por el principio.

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en konoha, el equipo 7 liderado por Hatake Kakashi, mejor conocido como el ninja copia acababa de terminar su sesión de entrenamiento matutino cuando se dirigían a la torre hokage para recoger una misión de rango D.

-como odio estar misiones, datebayo- se quejaba un joven rubio de 12 años.

-hmp- fue la única respuesta que recibió de su compañero de azabache cabellera.

-datebayo, pero estas misiones no están al nivel de un shinobi de mi altura, ¿no lo crees así Sakura-chan? – pregunto el rubio a su compañera de pelo rosa .

-sí, estas misiones no están al nivel de Sasuke-kun – contesto la fémina del grupo.

-bueno, bueno, recuerden que aun so genins y solo se les darán misiones de bajo rango hasta que por fin consigan algo de experiencia- le respondió el peli plateado sin despegar su único ojo visible del pequeño libro naranja que sostenía.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage un hombre de castaña cabellera y perlados ojos hablaba con el Sandaime acerca del destino de su segunda hija, este le exigía al anciano que le hiciese una prueba para convertirla en genin pese a que solo tenía 7 años.

-Hokage-sama, entiendo que mi hija Hanabi sea menor que la malloria de los ninjas que se graduaro hace poco de la academia, pero pienso que el tenerla en la academia solo sería un retraso para ella y solo estaría frenando las habilidades de una gran shinobi- dijo el líder de los Hyuga.

-entiendo lo que me dice Hiashi-san, pero ella debe ir a la academia como todos los demás- respondió el sandaime.

Tras barios minuto de pura discusión Hiashi salió de la oficina del líder de la aldea con una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su rostro, justo cuando el equipo de cierto rubio había entrando.

-hey jiji, que nueva misión tienes para mi, espero que no sea otra de esas misiones de mierda de rango D otra vez- exclamo el rubio a todo pulmón.

-Naruto, tenle un poco mas de respeto a Hokage-sama – le reclamo le peliplateado que ya había guardado su libro en la bolsa de kunais.

-bueno, ya que parece que te desagradan mis métodos Naruto, que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta- pregunto el Kage frente a ellos.

-¿enserio jiji?- pregunto incrédulo el Uzumaki – venga, ¿cuál es la apuesta?- pregunto muy interesado.

-Este es el trato, Kakashi, agregare a un nuevo miembro al equipo 7 por lo que ahora tendrás 4 genins a tu cargo- dijo e sandaime.

-mmm… eso es algo inusual Hokage-sama, puedo preguntar por qué- cuestiono el líder del grupo un tanto molesto porque esto supondría menos tiempo para leer sus preciados libritos naranja.

-Esto se debe a que tenemos a un miembro muy prometedor entre los estudiantes de la academia y queríamos probarlo en un equipo para ver si tiene lo que se requiere, si Naruto logra llevarse bien con él les daré una misión de mayor rango- contesto el Hokage mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Kakashi quien parecía entender el mensaje oculto y tras dar los detalles de la misión de rango D del día, se les fue informado que el nuevo miembro del equipo 7 se les uniría al día siguiente.

-Chicos vallan adelantándose al rio para limpiarlo, yo tengo que arreglar un par de cosas con Hokage sama para recibir a mi nuevo subordinado- dijo Kakashi con total indiferencia como siempre.

-Si claro, lo único que quiere es dejarnos todo el trabajo duro a nosotros mientras usted se queda por ahí riendo como una colegiala mientras lee su estúpido librito pervertido- fue el pensamiento que surco las mentes de los tres genins.

-Bien Kakashi, supongo que querrás saber cuál es la razón por la cual quiero que te agás cargo de un cuarto genin- inquirió el Hokage.

Kakashi solo se quedo esperando la respuesta, la cual le pareció muy impropia del Hokage al ceder tan fácilmente ante las exigencias de un padre cuyo ego parecía haber salido de lo normal, le había pedido a Kakashi que observara cuidadosamente a la heredera menor de los Hyuga para determinar si esta merecía saltarse la academia y convertirse directamente en genin o no, y también le dijo que la razón por la cual eligió el grupo de Kakashi no era solo porque él fuera muy meticuloso en cuanto al trabajo en equipo, sino que pensó que si podía aguantar la actitud de yo soy mejor que todos de Sasuke, la actitud de fan-girl de Sakura y por supuesto a Naruto y trabajar como equipo con ellos, seguramente lograría su objetivo.

Al día siguiente los genins se encontraban en un puente de madera donde solían esperar a su sensei para comenzar con las actividades diarias, y solo para no perder la costumbre, su sensei llevaba ya un considerable retraso, pero justo cuando los chicos comenzaban a impacientarse, de una pequeña explosión y una nube de humo blanco apareció su sensei con una cara de inocencia y una mano detrás da la cabeza mientras se excusaba por su tardanza.

-Gomen, es que cuando venia hacia aquí, vi un gato y…- fue interrumpido antes de continuar con su escusa.

-¡Si claro, usted siempre inventando escusas tontas que ya nadie se cree!- le gritaron el rubio y la peli rosa.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que el Uchiha dijo.

-bueno, si en verdad logra soportar a estos tres y hacer un buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que podrá ser genin sin ningún problema- pensó Kakashi mientras recibía las reprimendas de sus alumnos.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage los chicos se llevaron una gran sorpresa la ver allí al líder del clan Hyuga y a su pequeña hija Hanabi con el, pero mayor fue la sorpresa al enterarse de que ella sería el cuarto genin del equipo siete, tras escuchar esto, Naruto fue el primero en presentar sus quejas.

-¿¡que! Espere, está diciendo que la hermanita de Hinata va a ser nuestra nueva compañera- exclamo Naruto muy disgustado – pero ella es 5 años menor que nosotros, debería primero pasar por la academia o no, porque le permiten convertirse en genin a su edad – concluyó Naruto asiendo notar su disconformidad.

-Hmp, muy a mi pesar Hokage-sama, debo estar a favor de Naruto en esta ocasión, está seguro que ella esta capacitada para ser genin como nosotros- pregunto Sasuke también molesto por la situación pero este lo ocultaba mejor que su compañero.

-Vamos chicos, si Hokage-sama lo dice, seguramente debe tener alguna razón- dijo Sakura intentando alivianar la situación, aunque su iner pensaba en algo distinto –"shanaro, como se atreve esta mocosa a entrometerse así, a mi me costó mucho graduarme para convertirme en genin y esta arrastrada de ojos blancuchos viene y ya le dan el hita-iate, apuesto a que lo izo solo para están con mi Sasuke-kun, shanaro-.

-Hokage-sama, yo también tengo que presentarle mi disconformidad con respecto al equipo al cual mi hija va a unirse- dijo Hiashi –por empezar, llevan ya un considerable retraso me gustaría que se les asignara a un equipo que no posea tantos puntos flacos- concluyo mirando a los tres chicos.

Rápidamente la mirada de la mayoría en la habitación se centraron en el rubio, suponiendo que era el al que se referían con puntos flacos, por su parte Naruto se estaba debatiendo sobre el significado de puntos flacos ya que el había entendido que le faltaba algo de grasa o mejor dicho musculo.

Por su parte Hiashi no tuvo su mirada posada en ningún momento en Naruto, pero con esos ojos, era muy difícil determinar a quién estaba mirando específicamente. El decidió guardar silencio y dejar que todos hiciesen sus propias conclusiones con respecto a lo que había dicho, pero noto, gracias a su capacidad de leer el cuerpo humano, que el Hokage también se quedo un tanto desconcertado por lo que dijo ya que para empezar, el mismo Hiashi había elegido el equipo y le había dado las mismas razones que el Sandaime le dio a Kakashi con respecto a su decisión.

-Bueno, sin importar que, la decisión ya está tomada- exclamo el anciano frente a ellos de una forma que no daba lugar a replicas –por lo que, si ya no tienen razones para estar en mi presencia, me gustaría hablar unas cosas en privado con Hyuga-san a solas.

Tras salir el equipo 7 con su nuevo miembro, el Sandaime miro inquisitivo a Hyuga allí presente buscando las razones de sus palabras como si él no tuviese conocimiento de a qué equipo pertenecería su hija.

-¿Y bien?- miro intrigado Hiruzen.

Como si fuese un pie para que comenzase un discurso –debía mostrar mi descontento con el equipo ante mi hija para que esta no se reservase ninguna opinión personal, si ella supiese que yo escogí su equipo, ella hubiese tratado por todos los medios simpatizar con ellos aunque en realidad no los quisiese, pero si ella cree que me desagradan, ella se comportara normalmente y cuando pida una transferencia de equipo, pretendo negársela para que se dé cuenta de que dentro de los muros de Konoha ella es una Hyuga, pero en el campo de batalla no es más que un shinobi cualquiera – dijo el Hyuga.

-entiendo su razonamiento, ¿pero aun asi me gustaría saber por qué eligió el equipo de Hataque pudiendo haber hecho lo mismo con cualquier otro equipo?- miro Hiruzen a Hiashi como si fuese a descubrir la respuesta en sus pálidos ojos.

-Ha!, eso es aun más simple- dijo el líder del clan como si fuese algo de lo mas común –a diferencia de muchos en esta aldea, yo se muy bien que Naruto Uzumaki es en realidad un gran shinobi y una gran persona, se que si mi hija se encuentra en algún apuro Uzumaki estará allí para salvarla, además lograre hacer las paces con el y el clan, aunque estos últimos siguen siendo montón de necios que se niegan a ver la verdad, además, es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento para calmar la culpa que siento por no haber ayudado al hijo de un amigo cuando tuve la oportunidad- concluyo agachando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

Rápidamente Hiruzen entendió a que se refería, ya en el pasado él y su hermano habían intentado adoptar al niño y darle una vida más digna, pero ya sea que el consejo de civiles y consejo del clan Hyuga se habían negado a aceptar que él lo adopte, o aceptar que su hermano lo adopte pero colocándole el sello del ave enjaulada para que luego fuese asesinado por otro miembro del clan no hubiese sido mejor, y más sabiendo que ambos hermanos fueron amigos de la infancia del padre de Naruto.

La tensión de los miembros del equipo 7 con respecto a la nueva integrante era casi palpable, por otra parte Kakashi así lo posible por hacer la vista gorda de la situación y concentrarse en su pequeño librito, pero con cada paso que daban la tensión parecía crecer mas y mas, así que decidió hablar para aligerar la situación.

-Bien, nuestra misión de rango D del día es… - fue interrumpido estrepitosamente por el oji azul, quien parecía incapaz de guardarse sus comentarios para cuando fuese el momento propicio.

-WAAAAAAA, Kakashi-sensei, porque razón deberíamos dejar que esta enana sea admitida en nuestro equipo y como genin- exclamo en un tono más alto del necesario, y fue respaldado por sus dos compañeros quienes parecían compartir el disgusto con respecto al tema.

-Baja un poco los decibeles Naruto que no estoy sordo, pero como sigas gritando voy a estar, en primer lugar la decisión fue de Hokage-sama y ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, entendiste- exclamo Kakashi tratando de sonar lo más autoritario posible.

-¿pe…pe…pero?- intento reclamar el Uzumaki pero parecía que nadie le iba a hacer caso así que solo agacho la cabeza y continuo caminando.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiesen, nuestra misión de rango D del día es…- continuo Kakashi.

Muy ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para escuchar los detalles de la misión y viendo que sus compañeros no tenían la mas mínima intensión de ayudarlo solo siguió caminando, mientras continuaban andando hasta su destino, comenzó a pensar en lo fácil que le habían dado el hita-iate a esa mocosa mientras que habían movido cielo y tierra para impedir que el consiguiese el suyo, sus cavilaciones lo condujeron a los recuerdos de sus días en la academia cuando y lo duro que fue para el conseguir el reconocimiento de al menos una persona, por lo que el resto del día estuvo muy desanimado y no izo ninguno de los comentarios habituales que solía hacer, incluso no dijo nada cuando Sasuke se burlo de el abiertamente, parecía que había pasa do a ser un autómata, esto paso de ser percibido por sus compañeros que lo atribuyeron a un berrinche por la inserción del nuevo miembro mientras que su sensei se había dado cuenta con gran facilidad por la mirada perdida de su alumno cual era el rumbo que tenían sus pensamientos, al terminar despidió a todos sus subordinados y les dio el horario de encuentro para su próxima reunión cuando le pidió a Naruto que esperara un poco para hablar con él.

-hm? Está bien, no es como si alguien me estuviese esperando en casa- dijo el rubio sin mucho ánimo.

Esto obviamente no paso de ser percibido por su sensei –dime Naruto realmente te molesto tanto que Hanabi fuese incluida él en equipo?- pregunto el peli plateado esperando un si o algo por el estilo.

-he? No es solo que bueno, sensei, usted cree que si yo tuviese un padre, también me hubiera ayudado a convertirme en genin antes- dijo el rubio con una mirada tan triste que podría secar el alma.

-Naruto- intento decirle Kakashi para de alguna manera calmar la angustia que sentía su alumno.

-ha? No, no importa, no me haga caso, nos vemos mañana a en el puente de madera- Naruto dijo mostrándole a Kakashi una enorme sonrisa que aria que las hienas sientan envidia y se fue corriendo.

En ese momento Kakashi noto la máscara que Naruto solía llevar, esa mascara de sonrisas que le mostraba a todos la cual era para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero Kakashi vio detrás de la máscara y vio a un niño que tenía una necesidad casi agónica de tener a alguien a quien pueda llamar familia, entonces Kakashi miro al rostro del Yondaime en el monte Hokage y dijo con una voz muy triste – lo siento sensei, creo que por intentar protegerlo, solo hemos logrado hacerle mas daño.


	2. Capitulo 2: Tora, el sello y las sospech

**Naruto: Amores Prohibidos**

_Después de recibir un par de reviews me decidí a continuar con la historia._

_Disclaimer: lo único de lo que soy dueño es de mi reproductor de mp3 y de mi portátil, por lo tanto no soy dueño de Naruto (la conexión a internet tampoco es mía, la estoy robando, shshshs no le digan a nadie)_

**Capitulo 2: Tora, el sello y las sospechas de Hanabi**

En los complejos Hyuga, Hyuga Hanabi estaba regresando de su primer día con el equipo 7 y se dirigía a la oficina de su padrea para informarle como le había ido. Al encontrarse con él, le explico con lujo de detalles como había transcurrido el día sin mayores inconvenientes y como actuaron sus nuevos compañeros durante su misión y solo izo una pausa para hacer notar su disconformidad no con su equipo sino con el tipo de misiones que debían realizar, por su parte Hiashi le dijo que solo debería cumplir con un par mas de dichas misiones ya que él ya había hablado con el Hokage para que se les asignara una misión de más alto rango a la brevedad y tras haber aclarado ese punto Hanabi se retiro del despacho de su padre.

-mmm, parece ser que el haber incluido a mi hija al equipo afecto a Uzumaki mucho más de lo que creía, no me sorprende, debe de ser difícil para el ver cómo le dan el hita-iate así de fácil a alguien mientras que a él le costó mucho conseguir el propio – pensaba el líder de los Hyuga.

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban esperando a Kakashi en el puente y la mas disgustada de todos era sin lugar a dudas la joven heredera de los Hyuga quien por cierto estaba estrenando un nuevo estilo de ropa que fuese más acorde con su nuevo grado de genin. Ella llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro casi negro que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y con sandalias ninja de color azul, también tenía una camisa de red muy ceñida al cuerpo y por encima una chaqueta color crema que solo le llegaba por debajo de los pechos y estaba abierta con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y su hita-iate colgando en su cuello como su hermana, pero ella lo hacía para mostrar que su frente no tenía la marca de el ave enjaulada.

-¡¿Que es lo que pasa con su sensei! Porque llega tarde- pregunto Hanabi muy irritada.

-Hmp. cálmate, pronto te acostumbraras y recuerda que el es ahora tu sensei también- le contesto Sasuke con una total muestra de interés asiéndole notar a Hanabi que esto ya era cosa común para ellos.

-Yo! – Dijo Kakashi saliendo de una nube de humo –perdón por el retraso pero tuve que ayudar a una anciana de camino aquí y me invito a tomar el té y seria descortés no aceptar - concluyo su escusa.

-mmm, creo que no puedo entender cómo es que ellos parecen estar acostumbrados a esto- pensó Hanabi mientras miraba a los otros miembros del equipo 7.

Por otra parte Kakashi estaba con una mescla de felicidad, tristeza e incertidumbre, esto se debía a que no sabía si Naruto estaba realmente feliz y parecía haber superado lo de la inclusión de Hanabi al equipo o si estaba viendo otra de las mascaras de felicidad que el rubio solía mostrarles a todo el mundo –bueno, ya e ido a buscar los informes de la misión que les tocara hoy, Hokage-sama a dicho que si completan esta misión con éxito les daría una misión de Rango C la próxima ves- dijo mientras comenzaba a leer icha icha de nuevo.

-SI? Genial, completemos esta estúpida misión para poder comenzar con una verdadera misión- grito el rubio pareciendo haber recuperado todo el ánimo y tratando de compensar por el poco animo que mostro el día anterior, pero todo su animo desapareció cuando escucho que su misión era la de capturar a el gato de la esposa del feudal del país del fuego Tora.

Hanabi no entendía por qué tanto drama para atrapar a un estúpido gato y estuvo aun mas confundida cuando le dijeron que ese gato era uno de los mejores evadiendo ninjas en el país del fuego.

Mientras se dirigían al lugar donde se vio por última vez al gato Kakashi aparto un poco a Naruto de los demás y le pregunto cómo se sentía, este solo le respondió con una sonrisa y le dijo que todo estaba bien pero Kakashi lo miro muy preocupado y con un deje de tristeza y le dijo –Naruto sabes? No es bueno esconder lo que sientes, se que para ti resulta mucho más fácil ocultar lo que sientes y solo poner una sonrisa tonta, pero tarde o temprano alguien va a hacer o decir algo que te ara estallar y todas las emociones que mantuviste encerradas van a salir y podrías lastimar a los que te importan, créeme yo suelo hacer lo mismo que tu y esconder mis sentimientos tras esta mascara de indiferencia, te lo digo por experiencia propia Naruto, si guardas algo dentro de ti por mucho tiempo, solo terminas lastimando a las personas que te importan y se preocupan por ti – al instante vio como el semblante de Naruto paso de ser todo sonrisas a una mirada triste y melancólica.

-Sensei, yo entiendo p-p-pero hay cosas que simplemente debo guardármelas porque si las dijera las pocas personas que se preocupan por mi terminarían alejándose – le contesto mientras se colocaba la mano en el estomago.

En ese instante Kakashi izo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y entrenamiento shinobi para no abrazar al niño y decirle que todo estaría bien, que siempre lo tendría a él , Iruka y el Hokage, tenía unas ganas muy grandes de decirle quien era su padre y lo mucho que lo quiso incluso antes de nacer, Kakashi savia lo difícil que era crecer sin un padre que por lo menos te de una cálida sonrisa de vez en cuando y también savia aunque en menor grado lo que era que todos lo mirasen como si no valiera nada, como si fuera menos que basura.

En algún lugar del bosque el equipo 7 se había dividido en dos grupos para poder cubrir más terreno, por un lado se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke aunque este último no lo quisiese y por otra parte se encontraban Naruto y Hanabi, Kakashi los dividió de esta forma para que Naruto se acostumbrara a Hanabi y así pueda superar sus problemas con ella, todos tenían comunicadores pero estaban configurados para que solo se puedan comunicar con Kakashi, esto también formaba parte del plan de Kakashi para que Naruto y Hanabi tuviesen una conversación privada. En un momento Naruto logro divisar a Tora pero cuando estaba a punto de capturarlo Hanabi se le interpuso, esto puso en alerta al gato quien se dio a la fuga.

-Qué demonios te pasa? – Le pregunto muy confundido el oji azul a su compañera –Casi lo atrapo – le dijo.

-yo estaba por atraparlo pero tú te interpusiste en mi camino – le contesto tajantemente – no te vuelvas a interponer en mi camino, tú no eres más que un inútil que recibió su Hita-iate solo por lastima y porque tus maestros ya estaban artos de tratar contigo- le grito venenosamente.

En cuanto lo escucho Kakashi se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban para evitar algún tipo de conflictos, era más que obvio que la Hyuga miraba a todos por debajo, pero podía ser que se esté extralimitando con Naruto así que decidió afinar el oído para ver si escuchaba algo mas.

-No permitiré que todo mi esfuerzo, trabajo duro y todo por lo que tuve que sufrir para llegar hasta aquí se desmorone por un inútil como tu Uzumaki- dijo la joven Hyuga en un tono muy enfadado.

-He? Pero de que mierda hablas, trabajo duro? Esfuerzo? Sufrimiento? A ti todo se te a servido en bandeja de plata, tu no sabes lo que es el verdadero trabajo duro ni el verdadero sufrimiento, incluso tu Hita-iate te lo dieron porque le hiciste un pequeño berrinche a tu padre – contesto Naruto con mas que enojo en sus palabras.

-Sabes por qué el clan Hyuga se divide en dos ramas, la rama principal dirige el clan y la rama secundaria se encarga de proteger a la rama principal – Dijo la Heredera Hyuga.

-hm? Y eso qué? - pregunto Naruto molesto por el repentino cambio de tema.

-Yo nací después que mi hermana por lo que ella pertenece a la familia principal mientras que yo pertenezco a la rama secundaria, todos los miembros de la rama secundaria tienen el sello de el ave enjaulada en la frente, pero cuando mi hermana demostró ser muy débil dijeron que era posible que yo me convirtiese en la heredera del clan por lo que no colocaron el sello en mi… todavía, si mi hermana llegase a demostrar un talento superior al mío ella seria nombrada heredera y a mí me colocarían el sello del ave enjaulada y me obligarían a servirla, con ese sello cualquier miembro de la rama principal puede causar un fuerte dolor de cabeza a alguien que posea el sello o incluso matarlo, todo esto es para que el clan esté seguro – dijo la pequeña de aperlados ojos haciendo una pausa para ver si su compañero entendía, al ver que si esta prosiguió –¡ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE NO SE LO QUE ES EL TRABAJO DURO O EL ESFUERZO, SIEMPRE E TENIDO QUE VIVIR BAJO LA SOMBRA DE MI HERMANA, ESFORZANDOME PARA SUPERARLA Y PARA PODER SER RECONOCIDA COMO HEREDERA DEL CLAN A SABIENDAS QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ME PODRIAN COLOCAR EL SELLO! – Hanabi le grito con lágrimas de furia en los ojos – pero no espero que un inútil sin capacidad sepa que es el verdadero esfuerzo o lo que es vivir sabiendo que un sello puede arruinar tu vida – concluyó la Hyuga mientras serraba los ojos en espera de que su audiencia admitiese su error.

Naruto solo miro asía abajo cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello – Tienes razón en algo – le dijo con una voz apagada y casi sin emoción llamando asi la atención de la chica en frente a él quien ya se sentía triunfadora de esta discusión, pero sus pensamientos de victoria se vieron interrumpidos cuando el Rubio de ojos azules prosiguió –Tienes razón en que no se lo que se siente saber que un sello pueda arruinar tu vida… porque mi vida ya fue arruinada incluso antes de que yo supiera de dicho sello, en todo caso yo mataría por una vida como la tuya con todo y su sello maldito incluido –Continuo mientras se colocaba una mano sobre el estomago –Pero te equivocas al decir que no sé lo que es el verdadero esfuerzo o sufrimiento, el sello que yo tengo es mil veces peor que el de tu familia y a diferencia tuya yo no tengo posibilidad alguna de cambiarlo además yo siempre he trabajado por mi cuenta sin que nadie me ayude y sin nadie en quien respaldarme, tu deberías estar más que agradecida del simple hecho de tener una familia –termino Naruto dando la vuelta para irse, justo en ese momento Kakashi Había llegado obviamente habiendo escuchado toda la conversación por el comunicador y al mismo tiempo hicieron acto de presencia Sakura y Sasuke que solo habían llegado para escuchar a ultima parte del discurso de Naruto con muchas preguntas para el rubio pero sabiendo que era mejor que las dejasen para después.

-Bien parece que hemos fallado en nuestra misión, regresen a sus casas yo me encargare de entregar el informe al Hokage – Dijo Kakashi sin mirar a ninguno de los Chicos.

-Kakashi-sensei Naruto va a estar bien – pregunto Sakura genuinamente preocupada por su compañero.

-Déjenlo es solo un fracasado que intenta llamar la atención, apuesto a que sus padres lo dejaron porque era un inu… - La pequeña Hyuga no pudo terminar sus palabras cuando el reverso de la mano del mayor allí presente se estampo contra su cara, esta tras darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se froto la mejilla y le exijo una respuesta a su sensei, este solo la tomo del cuello de la chaqueta.

-¡si Vuelvas a hablar mal de los padres de Naruto en mi presencia no habrá shinobi en la tierra que te salve, entendiste! – El jounin exclamo con un notable tono de disgusto y liberando una generosa cantidad de KI (intención asesina). Rápidamente todos asintieron y se retiraron temiendo por su vida ya que nunca habían visto a su sensei de esta forma, pero Sasuke seguía un poco molesto con la niña ya que de cierto modo Naruto le recordaba a el mismo ya que ambos crecieron solos.

Unos minutos más tarde Kakashi se encontraba buscando a Naruto para hablar con él y mientras lo hacia se preguntaba si la inclusión de Hanabi en el equipo era realmente una buena idea, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ligero estruendo, al acercarse vio que Naruto se encontraba golpeando algunos árboles para reducir la tención y a juzgar por el terreno que mostraba dos arboles caídos, estaba funcionando así que Kakashi decidió que sería mejor dejarlo solo por ahora, además el tenía que ir a dar su informe a la torre Hokage.

Al mismo tiempo en el complejo Hyuga Hanabi estaba contándole a su padre lo ocurrido en la misión convenientemente olvidándose de contarle acerca de la discusión que tuvo con el Uzumaki y cuando le dijo que su sensei la golpeo en el rostro sin ninguna razón Hiashi emprendió camino hacia la torre para pedirle al Hokage una explicación sobre lo acontecido.

Mas tarde en la torre Hokage, Hiashi se encontraba entrando en la oficina de Sarutobi tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que su hija menor lo había seguido solo con la intención de ver la cara de su sensei cuando tuviese que disculparse, esta se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar detrás de la puerta y para su suerte el Hokage no había colocado el sello de silencio por lo que pudo escuchar la conversación sin ningún problema.

-Hokage-Sama, exijo una explicación del comportamiento del jonin a cargo del equipo siete con relación a mi hija – pregunto el líder Hyuga claramente molesto.

Casi instantáneamente Kakashi se paro frente a Hiashi –Mire Hyuga, no me interesa si es su hija, usted o el mismísimo Hokage, nadie insulta al padre de Naruto frente a mí y sale impune – contesto jounin de un solo ojo.

Al mismo tiempo Hanabi que se encontraba escuchando todo esperaba que su padre pusiera al jonin en su lugar pero jamás se imagino que llegara a escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca de su padre.

-Perdona me y a mi hija, es obvio que no me dio toda la información, es que ella sigue pensando que solo por llevar el apellido Hyuga todas las demás personas valen menos que ella- comenzó diciendo cabecilla de los Hyuga – en probable que se allá excedido con algo que le dijo a Uzumaki no es así? - .

-No importa, solo espero que ella empiece a trabajar más en equipo, se que tu quieresa ser las paces con el Naruto porque tú y tu hermano no pudieron adoptarlo, pero si realmente pretendes redimirte deberías empezar enseñándole a tu hija ciertos modales – dijo Kakashi y tras esto izo un sunshin saliendo de la avitacion.

-Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si el último deseo del cuarto Hokage de que el pueblo considerase a Naruto un héroe fuese cumplida.

Tarde por la noche en el complejo Hyuga, mientras todos dormían, una chica de castaña cabellera y ojos carentes de pupilas no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que cierto rubio rondaba en su mente.

-Que es lo que pi padre abra querido decir con que el último deseo del cuarto Hokage no fue cumplido? – era la idea que le estaba impidiendo dormir – Bien, Kakashi-sensei dijo que tendríamos un par de días antes de que nos den una misión de Rango C y que usaríamos este tiempo para entrenar, creo que también voy a aprovechar este tiempo rara investigar un poco a Uzumaki Narito y averiguar qué es lo que lo hace tan especial como para que mi tío y mi padre quisiesen adoptarlo, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no lo adoptaron?- fueron los últimos pensamientos de la pequeña Hyuga antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**N/A Bien esto es segundo capitulo de mi fic y no se preocupen que pronto van a comensar con el romance y la aventura, además les tengo una pequeña tarea, quiero que voten por otra pareja que se les ocurra además quiero que me den ideas de que quieren que pase después de la misión de la ola pero antes de los exámenes Chunin, además quiero que den indeas sobre 2 personajes para que hanabi tenga un equipo para el examen**

**Jutsus: **

**Sunshin: Jutsu de teletransportasion**


	3. Capitulo 3: Investigación y Descubrimien

**Naruto: Amores Prohibidos**

_Ok gracias a otro reviews pienso continuar, no pienso tardar más de una semana entre cada actualización._

_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, el le pertenece a Kisimoto-sama, planeo robárselo pero mientras termino los detalles de mi plan me conformo con este fic._

**Capitulo 3: investigación y descubrimientos**

Al día siguiente Hanabi decidió concentrarse en organizar toda la información que tenia sobre el Uzumaki que obviamente no era mucha, hasta el momento solo savia su nombre, apellido y que era un huérfano, así que decidió ir a los registros de Konoha para ver que otro tipo de información personal podía encontrar, normalmente no se le permitiría en acceso a nadie a los registros personales de otro shinobi pero dado que ella era una Hyuga las cosas eran distintas, no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para convencer a la recepcionista cuando le dijo que era porque su padre se lo había pedido.

Extrañamente no encontró mucho, más allá de su cumpleaños y su tipo de sangre no hayo nada más que fuese útil, inquietantemente parecía que durante su infancia ingreso al hospital con heridas serias un buen número de veces pero jamás por algún tipo de enfermedad, comenzó a buscar información sobre sus padres ya que parecía que su sensei los conocía, pero por ningún lado había información sobre quienes eran o que les pasó, de pronto vio una parte que hablaba de qué relación tenia con las clanes Shinobi de Konoha pero toda esa sección estaba censurada por el mismísimo Hokage, no hace falta decir que esto solo contribuyó a aumentar la curiosidad de la niña con respecto a su compañero, ¿Qué era tan importante con este chico para que el líder de una aldea ninja se asegurase de que nadie sacara información?.

Al notar que no podría encontrar nada mas en los registros decidió que buscaría otra manera, ella sabía que el chico en cuestión estaría entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento 7 así que decidió usar un henge para parecerse a él e investigar un poco su vida personal, aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con el rubio, conocía bastante su forma de actuar por lo que no le resultaría difícil, además ella era una genio no tan grande como Neji pero aun así era una genio.

Tras entrar en un callejón y realizar la transformación dio un paseo por la ciudad, no tardo mucho en notar las miradas llenas de odio que todos los aldeanos le mandaban, pero primero pensó que solo era por las bromas que había escuchado que el solía hacer pero eso cambio cuando escucho lo que unas señoras que se encontraban de compras dijeron.

-Mira hay va ese demonio, ¿porque Hokage-sama no lo a matado todavía?- dijo una de las señoras.

-Shhhhh, no lo digas tan alto, si te escucha le dirá al Hokage y podríamos ser enviadas con Ibiki-san por romper la ley- dijo otra que se encontraba junto a ella.

-Sí, ya saben que todos los que rompen la ley del Hokage con respecto a ese chico son castigados, aunque no sé porque, después de todo solo es un monstruo- dijo otra que se acerco a las dos.

-¿Qué?, ¿ley?, ¿monstruo?, ¿demonio?, ¿Qué les pasa a todas estas personas?, entiendo que él sea molesto pero querer que muera- pensó Hanabi un poco angustiada por lo que acababa de oír, de pronto recuerdos de la conversación que tuvo con el rubio el día anterior aparecieron.

-Acaso a esto se refería con sufrimiento - pensó cuando de repente vio a un par de chunins que lo miraron con una sonrisa sádica y luego se alejaron, al ver esto un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la Hyuga y decidió seguirlos sin que nadie se dé cuenta. De pronto los chunins entraron a un local por la puerta trasera, ella los siguió y escucho su conversación con otras personas.

-¿Y bien? Que plan tendremos para matar a ese maldito niño zorro- dijo un hombre y al instante Hanabi supo que se refería a Naruto.

-Haora nos costara más trabajo ya que es un ninja- dijo otro.

-Si, ¿creí que ninguno de los maestros de la academia lo iba a aprobar?, si hasta lo habíamos garantizado pagándoles para que sabotearan su educación- se escucho decir a una mujer.

-¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Hanabi –Su educación fue saboteada – pensó.

-Todo es culpa de ese Umino Iruka, él fue quien aprobó al monstruo, savia que debimos pagarle a él también- dijo alguien más.

-Sí, pero pensamos que no sería necesario ya que sus padres murieron por culpa de ese demonio cuando él era solo un niño- dijo uno de los chunin.

-Un momento- grito Hanabi en su mente –esto no puede estar bien, Iruka es un sensei de la academia y sus padres murieron antes de que Uzumaki naciese o almenos es lo que mi hermana me conto, pero de todos modos, como es posible que lo culpen por eso- pensó mientras comenzaba a apretar el puño.

-ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer, además escuche que venció al traidor Mizuki el solo- dijo un hombre.

-si, seguramente uso sus poderes de demonio para vencerlo, además el no es ningún traidor, solo quiso matar a ese maldito zorro, deberíamos considerarlo un héroe-se escucho decir al chunin que le dio la sonrisa sádica a Hanabi, esta por su parte estaba más que furiosa, intentar matar a un estudiante sin un verdadero motivo era imperdonable para ella.

-Voy a extrañar cuando todos le dábamos una paliza en su cumpleaños, era muy divertido- se escucho decir a alguien, lo que contribuyo a la furia de la pequeña Hyuga que se encontraba oculta escuchando la conversación.

-Bueno no se preocupen que seguramente morirá en alguna misión, solo debemos esperar – dijo el chunin de la sonrisa.

Esto colmo a la joven heredera quien uso su línea de sangre para ver a las personas atreves de las paredes y cuando supo quienes eran se sorprendió al ver que entre ellos se encontraba un Hyuga. Rápidamente se dirijo a la torre Hokage con muchas preguntas.

En la torre Hokage el Sandaime se encontraba disfrutando de su pipa en lo que tomaba un descanso del papeleo cuando vio que alguien entraba en su despacho sin su autorización y se sorprendió al ver a la hija menor de Hiashi con la respiración agitada.

-A que se debe esta intromisión en mi oficina- pregunto el Sandaime claramente molesto por la interrupción de su descanso.

Casi inmediatamente Hanabi realizo una serie de sellos con las manos y creo varios bunshins y los transformo en varias personas.

-Encontré a estas personas planean do atacar a un camarada shinobi de Konoha- dijo muy agitada la pequeña frente al Kage, después de un par de respiros le relato al Hokage lo ocurrido omitiendo el hecho de que se izo pasar por Uzumaki, casi al instante el Hokage llamo a un grupo de ANBUs y los envio a capturar al grupo de personas y enviarlos a las celdas de interrogatorio.

Minutos más tarde cuando Hanabi llegaba al complejo Hyuga pudo ver como un par de ANBUs se llevaban a uno de los miembros del Bouke y no pudo evitar contener una sonrisa.

Después de cenar y tomar un baño se dirijo a la habitación de su hermana mayor para hablar con ella, según savia ella fue compañera de clases de Uzumaki por lo que podría ayudar a llenar los espacios en blanco con respecto a la información que tenia.

-Ne, Hinata-onee-sama puedo preguntarte algo – pregunto la menor de las hijas de Hiashi.

-¿he? Sí que es lo que quieres saber Hanabi-chan – respondió cálidamente su hermana, a pesar de que Hanabi nunca era amable con ella y solía verla de menos como su primo Neji, ella aun la apreciaba y la trataba con gran cariño.

-Supongo que Otó-sama ya te ha comentado que fui incorporada en un quipo genin ¿no es así? – le pregunto.

-¿He? Si me lo ha comentado- contesto sintiéndose un poco triste recordando como su padre izo notar que ella era mejor.

-¿te dijo en qué equipo estoy?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermana.

-No, ¿en qué equipo estás? ¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?- inquirió la mayor recuperando parcialmente el ánimo.

-Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que uno de mis compañeros hablo de un ex-compañero de academia tuyo, dime, que me puedes decir de Uzumaki Naruto – mintió la pequeña desconfiando de su hermana, si uno de los miembros de la Bouke estaba conspirando contra él, era posible que los miembros del Souke también.

Inmediatamente la cara de Hinata tomo un pequeño toque de carmín casi imperceptible para cualquier persona y aparentemente imperceptible para Hanabi quien seguía ensimismada en el rubio.

-Bueno, el es muy enérgico y quiere ser Hokage- inicio la legítima heredera Hyuga –pero no es muy bueno con los jutsus, su taejutso es malo pero se las arregla y no posee capacidad para realizar genjutsus – continuo con un pequeño tono de disgusto – por extraño que parezca cuando le preguntaba a alguno de los maestros de la academia, estos solo lo ignoraban o simplemente se burlaban de el – ahora Hanabi savia que su educación realmente había sido saboteada, pero lo que no comprendía era que a pesar de que nadie quisiese entrenarlo, él había aprendido el kage-bunshin la cual era una técnica prohibida de nivel jonin –pero él jamás se rindió y siempre estaba entrenando muy dura hasta estar exhausto y sin importar que todos le dijeran que debía dejar de ser ninja, él nunca se rindió y siguió su esforzándose, nunca retrocedió a su palabra ese es su nindo (camino ninja) –concluyó la mayor.

-Algo más que puedas decirme – pregunto la pequeña con ira contenida.

-Hmm, no sé si realmente te sirva de algo pero una vez recuerdo haber visto como un grupo de gente lo perseguía, al principio pensé que era por alguna de sus bromas pero luego vi que las personas llevaban armas como cuchillos, kunais y hasta botellas de vidrio y me preocupe por él, cuando lo alcance vi que lo estaban golpeando con mucha fuerza y me asuste pero justo antes de que gritara por ayuda un grupo de ANBUs apareció y se llevo a toda la gente, y otro se llevo a Naruto a su apartamento, me pregunte por qué no lo llevo al hospital pero en otra ocasión vi que en el hospital no quieren atenderlo a él, no sé por qué ocurrió todo eso pero realmente me preocupé – Hinata dijo con un tono que delataba que se sentía impotente.

-¿Podrías recordar en qué fecha ocurrió dicho acontecimiento? – inquirió la menor temiendo la respuesta.

-Hmm, si es fácil de recordar, fue un 10 de octubre y es fácil de recordar porque siempre cerca de esas fechas él faltaba a clases y ni siquiera se lo veía el festival que se le hace en honor al Yondaime – contesto desconociendo el significado de esa fecha y no era de extrañarse ya que la mayoría de la gente es más feliz en su cumpleaños pero para Naruto era uno de los peores días del año.

Notoriamente molesta Hanabi se retiro de la habitación y le dio las gracias a su hermana por la información, no podía entender cual era la razón por la cual lo trataban tan mal, una cosa era estar molestos con el pero parecía que solo querían verlo muerto. Al darse cuenta de esto sus ojos huérfanos de pupilas tomaron una expresión triste cuando recordó la conversación que tuvieron en el bosque y se sintió culpable por traerle nuevamente esos recuerdos dolorosos y decidió que la próxima vez que viera al chico le pediría disculpas.

Tarde por la noche una cierta Hyuga no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que no sabía cómo le iba a pedir perdón al rubio, siendo una Hyuga de la familia principal no era como si pidiese disculpas muy a menudo, por empezar seguía preguntándose cuál era la razón por la cual lo odiaban tanto y el no poder averiguarlo la tenía muy frustrada.

-Diablos, ¿Por qué? lo odian tanto, ni que fuese el mismísimo Kyubi –dijo a nadie en especifico con un tono sarcástico recordando una clase de historia en la que hablaba del ataque de la bestia de nueve colas, entonces la respuesta la golpeo como un Kunai – lo que le dicen en la calle, todas las miradas de odio, claro! Ahora todo tiene sentido, el es en realidad la reencarnación del zorro de las nueve colas… no esperen, hay algo mal, si el realmente fuese el zorro, ¿por qué mi padre y mi tío querrían adoptarlo? Esto no tiene sentido, tal vez solo estoy dejando volar demasiado mi imaginación, pero solo por si acaso voy a mantener un ojo vigilante sobre Uzumaki y al momento en que muestre su verdadera naturaleza de demonio lo detendré – concluyo quedándose finalmente dormida.

_Bueno, así concluye el tercer capítulo… ¿Qué? Acaso esperaban que Hanabi se enamorara de Naruto a primera vista así como su hermana o qué?. Va a pasar un tiempo antes de que ambos sientan algo por el otro._

_Por cierto se que mi ortografía no es muy buena, asi que sepan disculpar, pero se aceptan todos los tipos de comentarios, al menos que me insisten sin razón o que se quejen de la pareja principal, en cuanto a las otras parejas, de esas si comenten lo que quieran ya que son ustedes las que lo elegirán._

_Si están esperando que Sasuke sea un maldito presumido, están en lo cierto, pero no como en otros fics que el es realmente insoportable y despreciable, quiero recordarles que fue el primero que quiso darle de comer a Naruto durante la prueba de los cascabeles y durante la batalla contra Haku se sacrifico por Naruto (si ya sé que no se murió y que las heridas no eran letales, pero cuando el salto no savia eso), según yo creo, la única razón por la que se volvió malbaso fue por causa del sello maldito y por todos los traumas mentales por los que sufrió después (si ya se que naruto devio tener traumas mucho mayores, pero 2 cosas, 1 el es el prota por lo que siempre va a ser el bueno y 2 el es emocionalmente mas fuerte que la mayoría)_

**Jutsus:**

**Henge: **transformación.

**Bunshin: **ya saben, como el cage bunshin pero solo una ilucion (no son solidos)

**Kage-bunshin: **este si tienen que saberlo ¬¬.

PS: este es el capitulo mas corto que escrivi, pero todavía quedan muchos, Ja ne.


	4. Capitulo 4: La Primera Misión de Rango C

**Naruto: Amores Prohibidos**

_Bien, continuemos la historia, y ahora finalmente lo que tantos esperaban, una escena de peleas, tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que hago una, así que por favor sean comprensivos._

_Disclaimer: Naruto me pertenece, pero Kishimoto-teme me lo robo, mientras continuo con la negociación de rehenes, me conformo con este fic (Inner: esta era la idea original y mucho mas pervertida que la de Kishimoto) mierda Inner como puta saliste de tu jaula (Inner: no te pienso decir y antes que puedas hacer nada yo continuare con la historia jajajajaja: risa malévola XD)._

**Capitulo 4: La Primera Misión de Rango C**

En el puente de madera se encontraban 3 genin esperando a su sensei, todos parecían un poco tensos a causa de las 2 personas que faltaban, una de ellas era sus sensei quien si bien ya tenía costumbre de llegar tarde, no estaba ayudando, la otra era el miembro más reciente del equipo y la hija menor del cabecilla de los Hyuga. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban muy intrigados con lo ocurrido hace un par de días con respecto a la conversación de su compañero rubio y la chica de castaña cabellera, pero al ver la expresión que el rubio sostenía se dieron cuenta que él no se encontraba de humor para responder.

Unos minutos más tarde la más reciente genin hizo acto de presencia y por su aspecto tanto la peli rosa como el Uchiha notaron que la pequeña Hyuga no había tenido una buena noche, en parte se debía a que cierto rubio había estado rondando en sus pensamiento toda la noche y cuando la chica vio al genin en cuestión sintió una extraña mescla de sentimientos, en parte sentía vergüenza por todo lo que lo que le había dicho, se sentía confundida ya que el paso de ser un tonto bromista a ser el shinobi más interesante del mundo, sentía un tremendo odio al pensar en todo lo que los habitantes de Konoha le habían hecho y en parte sentía miedo por el Kyubi pensando que podría comenzar un baño de sangre en cualquier momento y además un poco de duda ya que se preguntaba si los aldeanos no se lo merecían realmente, pronto todas sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al notar cierto jonin de un extraño cabello plateado que parecía desafiar la gravedad se presento .

-yo, perdón por la tardanza, pero me callo un balde de pintura roja de camino hacia aquí y de repente una estampida de toros me persiguió, a continuación tuve que regresar a casa para cambiarme- se excuso el ninja de un solo ojo.

Al escuchar esto, a todos los genin presentes les cayó una gota por el cuello aligerando bastante la tención.

Momentos más tarde en la torre del Hokage, Naruto comenzó un berrinche incluso antes de que el Hokage pudiese hablar.

-Jiji, ni pienses que voy a seguir participando en esas tareas de mierda que llamas misiones de rango D, o me das una misión real o te venceré con una de mis grandiosas técnicas… y tú ya sabes a cual me refiero – Comento el Uzumaki con una sonrisa malévola haciendo referencia a su Oiroken no Jutsu.

-Naruto, si me hubieses dado tiempo para hablar, te abrías enterado que les estoy por recomendar una misión de rango C - contesto el Hokage seriamente, aunque dentro de su mente estaba un poco inquieto de lo que pasaría si el pequeño frente a él cumplía sus amenazas.

-He? Lo dice en serio Hokage-sama – pregunto la chica de rosada cabellera en la incredulidad y el asombre. Aunque no se pueda decir lo mismo de su compañera kunoichi y de su amor platónico.

-Sí, su trabajo será escoltar a una persona hasta Nami no kuni (país de las olas) sano y salvo- contesto el Hokage en un tono muy profesional.

-Hu? Y a quien escoltaremos, una princesa, un dignatario en una misión de paz, una famosa estrella de cine- pregunto el rubio con estrellas en los ojos ansiosos por recibir una verdadera misión como ninja y demostrar sus capacidades. Imaginen su decepción cuando el Hokage presento a un viejo desalineado con un sombrero de paja, una botella de sake y un fuerte olor a alcohol.

-Hm? Estos son los que me van a proteger, una chica con pelo de chicle, un emo con un peinado que parece culo de pato, un rubio con cara de idiota y una niñita ciega, ¿acaso es una broma?- pregunto el constructor un tanto molesto por lo que veía – tch, como sea, yo soy Tazuna, el súper increíble y grandioso constructor de puentes y ustedes se encargaran de protegerme – dijo con toda confianza casi inmediatamente sintió el filo del metal en su cuello y logro ver a la pequeña de tez muy blanca y larga cabellera castaña sosteniendo un kunai en su cuello y diciéndole.

-Le sugiero, Tazuna-san que no nos subestime, somos ninjas entrenados y yo no soy ciega, pertenezco a uno de los más poderosos clanes de Konoha, el clan Hyuga - la menor en la sala dijo con una seriedad impresionante para alguien de su edad.

Saliendo del complejo Hyuga; Hanabi Hyuga hacia todo lo posible por recordar todas sus enseñanzas sobre mantener las emociones ocultas y que nadie se dé cuenta de el claro nerviosismo que tenia por realizar una misión fuera de la aldea, después de todo ella jamás había puesto un pie fuera de ella y como si Kami estuviese enojado con ella, en su camino hacia las puertas de Konoha se encuentra con la última persona con la que quesera cruzarse y no había forma de que pudiese escapar ya que ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar por lo que se vieron obligados a caminar juntos. En ese momento Hanabi hubiese deseado que alguna aldea ninja atacara solo para poder apartarse de Naruto, pero como toda una Hyuga se decidió a hacerle frente a la situación, o al menos en parte.

-Uzumaki yo quería pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporte con usted el otro día y espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntos – Hanabi dijo sin mirarlo y con una seriedad que daría a entender que no lo decía con sinceridad y que posiblemente estaba siendo obligada, pero ella jamás espero esa reacción del chico rubio.

-He?, bu-bueno, gr-gracias y… y yo también espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntos – contesto con un leve sonrojo y con un tono muy sumiso que debelaba que estaba muy contento.

Haora, todo Hyuga estaba entrenado para leer las expresiones de las personas y Hanabi no era la excepción, ella solía hacer uso de dicho entrenamiento cada vez que podía, pero en esta ocasión deseaba no haberlo hecho porque no le gustaba lo que veía, era más que obvio que Naruto no recibía muchos elogios a menudo, pero reaccionar de dicha manera ante algo que si bien fue sincero, no lo parecía en lo más mínimo, solo podía significar que gran parte de las sospechas que tenia sobre la aislación del chico era mayor a la supuesta, lo cual lograba molestar en gran medida a la pequeña ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a no ser influida por sus sentimientos muy a menudo. Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba más que contento, alguien le había pedido disculpas, exceptuando a Iruka y el Sandaime, nadie había hecho eso y el no estaba acostumbrado, por lo que tuvo la sensación de que esta misión iba a cambiar muchas cosas, y en realidad el estaba en lo cierto.

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que dejaron las imponentes puertas de la aldea, durante el transcurso de su viaje, Kakashi dio una pequeña conferencia sobre las divisiones políticas de las aldeas ninja. No había pasado mucho cuando el líder de los genin vio un pequeño charco a un lado del camino, unos instantes después de cruzar de largo el charco, dos figuras enmascaradas emergieron de este, ambos parecían llevar unas mascaras de buceó y cada uno tenía un guante de metal con enormes garras unidas por una cadena al otro, sin previo aviso estos individuos se abalanzaron sobre el jonin que parecía absorto en su libro y fue atrapado por las cadenas.

Tanto los genin como el constructor solo lograron presenciar con horror como el ninja de pelo plateado era destazado, pero antes de que tomaran conciencia de lo ocurrido, ambos agresores se abalanzaron sobre el grupo, rápidamente Sasuke salto en el aire y arrojo una shuriken y un kunai a la cadena clavándola en un árbol y aterrizando sobre ambos enemigos con una patada, tras ser golpeados, ambos fueron separados de la cadena dividiendo sus ataques, mientras uno se dirigió al constructor, quien estaba siendo cubierto por Sakura, el otro se dirigió asía Hanabi ya que al ser la más pequeña parecía ser el mejor objetivo.

Ella por su parte estaba más que lista para recibir su ataque, pero antes de poder responder, su visión se vio interrumpida por una figura de color naranja.

Naruto no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la vida de alguien que había sido amable con él, si bien no fue del todo convencido, cuando vio que uno de los atacantes se dirigía a la pequeña Hyuga cruzaron por su mente recuerdos de la noche en que se convirtió en genin y como venció a Mizuki; pero pronto sus recuerdos fueron abruptamente cortados cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su mano izquierda que había recibido un ligero arañazo de una de las garras de sus enemigos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que ambos individuos habían sido detenidos por el cuello por una persona de cabello plateado y de puntas.

-Kakashi-sensei – dijeron los cuatro genins al unisonó.

-Pero pensé que usted estaba muerto – exclamo Sakura con mucho asombre.

-Mira mejor – contesto perezosamente mientras señalaba al lugar donde deberían estar sus restos.

-Un kawarimi – dijo Sakura viendo que en vez de los restos destrozados de su sensei solo había un grupo de troncos.

-Co… como supiste – exclamo uno de los hombres con mascaras de buceo.

-Un charco? en un día soleado? en la mitad del camino? Cuando no ha llovido en días? No creen que es demasiado sospechoso? – explico con calma el ninja de un solo ojo.

-Hu? Espera, si ya savias lo que iba a pasar, porque esperaste hasta el final para actuar poniendo en peligro a tus estudiantes? – Tazuna cuestiono un tanto desconcertado.

-Por dos razón es, la primera era para comprobar la capacidad de mis genin en un combate real, y la segunda era para saber cuál era el objetivo de los ninjas enemigos – contesto lanzándole una mirada inquisidora al cliente – me preguntaba si estos ninjas estaban en una misión de caza de otros ninjas o simplemente iban tras alguien más, señor Tazuna, hay algo que no nos haya dicho – concluyo.

Tras una pequeña platica de la condición en la que se encontraba Nami no kuni, Kakashi se volvió para ver a sus subordinados felicitando a Sasuke por su desempeño contra los enemigos, a Sakura por proteger al cliente y a Naruto por proteger a un compañero que si bien pareciese que se podía proteger por sí sola, aun así fue bueno, pero lo reprendió por ser demasiado imprudente y le advirtió que si no trataban la herida pronto el veneno seria mortal.

Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto saco un kunai y abrió la herida para extraer el veneno y mientras lo izo le prometió a Tazuna que ayudaría con el problema de Nami no kuni, esta muestra de determinación impulso a sus compañeros a continuar con la misión y tras atar a los ninjas quienes fueron identificados como Jozu y Meizu (los hermanos demonio) y enviarle un mensaje al Hokage, decidieron proseguir.

Tras abandonar la playa y ya en Nami no kuni se dirijian a la residencia de Tazuna con la esperanza de no encontrarse con mas sorpresas indeseadas en el camino, pero tods recibieron un enorme susto cuando de repente Naruto lanza un kunai hacia unos arbustos asustando de muerte a un conejo, pero Kakashi se da cuenta de que ese era un conejo de nieve y por el pelaje devia ser que fue criado en un lugar donde no hay mucho sol por lo que seguramente fue uzado para realizar un remplazo, tan pronto como llego a dicha conclusión les grito a todos que se agacharan para evitar una enorme espada que acabo clavándose en el árbol.

-Valla, valla, con razón que Gozu y Meyzu fueron derrotados, es un placer conocerte Kakashi del sharingas – dijo un hombre con la cara vendada y sin remera que se poso en la enorme zambato que se había quedado incrustada en el árbol.

-Lo mismo dogo "Momochi Zabuza, el demonio oculto en la neblina" – contesto Kakashi.

_N/A: bueno, esa fue una corta escena de pelea, en el próximo capitulo les prometo que continuara (Inner: lo que realmente quieren los lectores es algo de lemon) Mierda, Inner cállate, todavía falta mucho para eso (Inner: pero solo estoy diciendo la verdad, todo lo que la gente quiere es eso) No, todavía no (Inner: bueno, que te parece algo entre acu y algún otro personaje?) eso podría ser, pero prefiero que los lectores decidan, lo que me recuerda, pronto tendré exámenes por lo que voy a tardar un par de semanas en publicar el próximo capítulo (Inner: y eso? Si tu nunca estudias) cállate, como sea pero voy a hacer lo posible por publicar en una semana, si es que puedo como sea JA NE._

_**Jutsus:**_

_**Kawarimi:**__ jutsu de remplaso_


	5. Capitulo 5: Batalla en la Niebla

**Naruto: Amores Prohibidos**

_Continuemos con esto, este capítulo será exclusivamente de peleas, espero que les guste aunque en realidad no soy muy bueno en ello._

_Disclaimer__: si fuera dueño de Naruto significaría que tengo suerte, pero cuando yo arrojo una moneda al aire y elijo ambos lados, la moneda cae parada TT_TT._

**Capitulo 5: Batalla en la Niebla**

Estaba cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo, todo lo que veía era un techo blanco.

Kakashi Hatake acababa de despertar y se encontraba viendo el techo de la habitación en donde se encontraba, pronto todos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido ayer regresaron a su cabeza, la batalla con Zabuza, el astuto plan de Sasuke y Naruto, el ninja Cazador de Kiri y por último el desplomándose inconsciente por la falta de chacra, la mujer que parecía estar cuidando de el resulto ser la hija del constructor de puentes Tsunami y esta parecía ser su casa.

-Disculpe Tsunami-san, le importaría traer aquí a mis alumnos, hay algo que quiero decirles – pidió perezosamente el ninja en cama.

-Por supuesto Hatake-san, ha y gracias por mantener a salvo a mi padre – respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Mientas sus alumnos llegaban decidió recordar la batalla para cerciorarse de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Frasshurubaku no jutsu (técnica del Flash Back)(N/A: esto no es un jutsu, solo estoy jugando es un simple flash back)

-Valla, valla, con razón que Gozu y Meyzu fueron derrotados, es un placer conocerte Kakashi del sharingan – dijo un hombre con la cara vendada y sin remera que se poso en la enorme zambato que se había quedado incrustada en el árbol.

-Lo mismo digo "Momochi Zabuza, el demonio oculto en la neblina" – contesto Kakashi.

Tras ver al jonin, todos los genin entraron en una posición defensiva para proteger a su cliente pero dos de ellos estaban ocupando sus mentes en resolver lo que el ninja de Kiri había dicho.

-¿Sharingan? Como es posible el no es un Uchiha – pensaron tanto Sasuke como Hanabi.

-Protejan a Tazuna, yo me encargare de él – Kakashi dijo mientras movía su hita-iate develando su ojo izquierdo el cual tenía una cicatriz que lo atravesaba y cuando lo abrió mostro un sharingan completamente desarrollado.

-Valla, me siento honrado de ver el poderoso sharingan en acción – se burlo mientras sacaba la cubikiri houcho del árbol y saltaba asía el lago que se encontraba cerca – pero eso no te salvara de mi, kirigakure no jutsu –dijo mientras hacia símbolos con las manos y todo era cubierto por una densa niebla.

De pronto Kakashi expulso una gran cantidad de chacra y ki para dispersar un poco de la niebla.

Mientras que Sasuke y Hanabi se sentían sofocados ante la exposición de tanta intención asesina, la mano de Sasuke y estaba temblando y levantó lentamente su kunai.

-Este es el poder de dos jonin, es… demasiado… yo… prefiero terminar con esto ahora mismo, es demasiada tensión, no lo soporto – eran los pensamientos de Sasuke y sin saberlo Hanabi estaba sintiéndose similar.

-No puedo creerlo, la tensión es tan grande que podría cortarse con un kunai, yo… apenas puedo respirar – pensó mientras analizaba a sus compañeros, se dio cuenta que Sasuke no estaba mejor que ella, el viejo parecía que ya había visto algo de acción porque aunque tenso parecía estar bastante serio, por otra parte su compañera kunoichi estaba completamente paralizada, parecía como si simplemente se hubiese desconectado, ella se preguntaba qué clase de cosa le enseñaron en la academia si no era capaz de soportar el ki, ella misma había sido víctima de tal sensación cuando algún miembro del bouke le lanzaba miradas. Luego vio que su compañero rubio parecía no tener problema alguno como si no fuera la primera vez que recibe tal cantidad de ki; de pronto recordó esa reunión de personas que afirmaban haberlo golpeado en su cumpleaños y se dio cuenta que seguramente él ya había sido expuesto a mucho mas instinto asesino que ahora, sus pensamiento se vieron cortados cuando escucho una voz que parecía venir de ningún lugar disiento.

-Cerebro, corazón, arteria carótida, riñones, hígado, medula espinal, yugular, pulmones… son los ocho lugares que puedo atacar- se escucho decir a una voz escalofriante que emergía de la niebla.

Todos se tensaron mucho al escuchar esas escalofriantes palabras; Sasuke estaba considerando seriamente en apuñalarse a si mismo cuando Kakashi hablo calmándolos a todos –No se preocupen, no permitiré que mis camaradas mueran – fueron las reconfortantes palabras de su jonin-sensei.

-Esas son palabras sin sentido Kakashi- Zabuza dijo mientras aparecía detrás de los genin, pero fue silenciado cuando Kakashi se movió en una falta de definición hacia el nuke-nin apuñalándolo en el abdomen mientras liquido caía de la herida pero el portador del sharingan no tuvo tiempo de relajarse cuando se dio cuenta que lo que goteaba por el borde del kunai no era sangre sino agua, y vio como Zabuza explotaba en agua y supo inmediatamente que lo que él había atacado era un mizubunshin.

Los cuatro genin no podían creer lo rápido que era su sensei, a menudo el presentaba una personalidad perezosa y despreocupada pero este parecía otra persona mucho más seria y centrada, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo vieron como el nuke-nin se convirtió en agua y casi de inmediato vieron como Zabuza aparecía detrás del jonin y lo partía en dos convirtiéndolo en agua.

-Hm cómo? Mizubunshin?- pensó Zabuza cuando partió en dos a Kakashi – el logro copiar mi técnica a través de la niebla – Zabuza se detuvo cuando sintió el metal sobre su garganta, volteándose ligeramente para descubrir que Kakashi se encontraba detrás.

-Esta pelea a terminado Zabuza ríndete- insistió Kakashi cuando vio que Zabuza se apuñalaba con el kunai en la garganta y se convertía en agua – mierda otro mizubunshin – pensó cuando vio al kiri-nin parado sobre el agua realizando símbolos con las manos mientras otras dos figuras se formaban junto a él – ho mierda mas mizubunshin -.

De pronto a una velocidad increíble los clones se separaron y se dirigieron hacia los genin y el constructor mientras el real cargaba contra Kakashi, él savia que el guerrero sharingan era peligroso, pero sus genin podían ser fácilmente derribados por los clones, normalmente él habría enviado solo a uno para hacerse cargo pero vio a una pequeña de ojos blancos e inmediatamente supo que podría ser un problema.

Mientras Kakashi y Zabuza median sus fuerzas, los genin tenían problemas con los clones, Sakura se había quedado con Tazuna para protegerlo, aunque en realidad todavía no se había recuperado de la ola de masiva intención acecina, Naruto y Sasuke se encargaban de uno y Hanabi del otro. Los clones eran demasiado rápidos como para verse afectados por algunos de los clones de Naruto, las bolas de fuego de Sasuke o los golpes juken de Hanabi aun con la ayuda de los interminables Kagebunshin de Naruto, entonces la Hyuga tuvo una idea, le comento a uno de los clones quien asintió con la cabeza, entonces los dopelgangers arremetieron a toda velocidad contra el Mizubunshin que los destruyó al instante. Hanabi haciendo uso de la nube de humo blanco que los clones habían dejado logro conectar una huelga juken en el pecho de la copia haciéndolo estallar en agua.

-Bien hecho Hanabi – dijo el rubio cuando se dio cuenta que su plan había funcionado, pero se pregunto cómo era que el savia del plan, pero decidió pensar en eso luego ya que tenia mayores problemas que atender, le grito a Hanabi para que fuera a ayudarlos pero esta izo caso omiso y corrió asía donde su sensei estaba luchando, pensando que si derrotaba al original todo se terminaría.

Zabuza parecía estar a la par con Kakashi por lo que no podía darse un segundo, cuando de repente apareció detrás de Kakashi la misma pequeña Hyuga que se dirigía asía ellos con una huelga de palma, afortunadamente para él Kakashi le tomo prioridad a la seguridad de la niña y trato de empujar a Zabuza lejos ya que savia que él podía fácilmente deshacerse de ella.

Por desgracia no fue tan rápido como esperaba, dando como resultado que Hanabi fuera expulsada con una fuerte patada en el estomago con la suficiente potencia como para desprender su hita-iate de su cuello, a continuación pensaba en partir en dos al otro jonin con su espada pero este salto al agua para evitarlo, pero Kakashi estaba poco consciente de que eso era justamente lo que Zabuza quería puesto que inmediatamente realizó unas señales con las manos y parándose en el agua junto a Kakashi dijo - Suirō no Jutsu – y una burbuja de agua aprisiono al jonin de cabellos plateados.

Zabuza se reía al darse cuenta de que la batalla ya había terminado aunque todavía debía acabar con los genin, rápidamente izo señales con una mano y creo a otro mizubunshin y lo envió para deshacerse de la pequeña de perlados ojos que parecía aterrada, inmediatamente se reunió con el otro bunshin acorralando a los 3 niños.

-Corran, esta pelea se acabó en el momento en que me atraparon- grito Kakashi desde la esfera –Tomen a Tazuna y corran -.

-Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero recuerde que los que abandonan a sus camaradas son peor que basura – Sasuke grito.

-Si!, prometimos que jamás íbamos a abandonarlo y yo jamás retrocedo a mi palabra, ese es mi nindo (camino ninja)- continuo Naruto.

-Hm?… camino ninja?… no juegues con migo, ustedes solo son unos niños, crees que ponerte esa banda en la cabeza te convierte en shinobi, cuando yo tenía su edad mis manos ya estaban manchadas con sangre cuando pase el examen para ser ninja- el kirinin dijo siniestramente.

-y eso que, nosotros también tuvimos que pasar un examen – replico el rubio.

-Si pero el examen de kiri es un poco diferente suyo- contesto burlonamente –para poder convertirse en ninja en kiri tienes que sobrevivir -.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?- pregunto vacilante la pequeña Hyuga.

-Para poder convertirse en genin en mi aldea tienes que matar a los otros estudiantes, imagínate crecer junto a ellos, compartir sueños, almuerzos, entrenar juntos para mejorarse y al final debes matarlos para continuar con tu propio sueño- el nuke-nin dijo.

-Anteriormente a la aldea oculta en la niebla se la conocía como la aldea oculta en la niebla sangrienta debido a que un día un estudiante acabo con toda una generación de alumnos el solo- aporto Kakashi desde su prisión.

Al oírlo Zabuza miro hacia el cielo y comenzó a reír – Valla… que buenos recuerdos de juventud -.

-No… no me digas que – fue el pensamiento de los genin.

-Si, así es yo mate a todos los estudiantes en una sola noche- contesto Zabuza mientras observaba a los genin frente a él – ustedes solo se pueden considerar ninjas cuando aparezcan en mi libro de bingo-.

En ese momento Naruto se levantó y convoco a veinte clones que arremetieron contra el clon que estaba yendo hacia Hanabi pero fueron todos dispersados por la espada mientras que el original fue lanzado cerca de Hanabi.

Justo cuando ella le estaba por decir que lo que izo fue estúpido e imprudente el se levantó y le tendió la mano dándole su hita-iate mientras miraba a Zabuza – Ha si?... buen pues entonces pon esto en tu libro bingo, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha y voy a convertirme en Hokage algún día -.

Hanabi no entendía por qué el chico se había arriesgado para recuperar su Hita-iate pero no preguntó y se lo coloco en el cuello de todas formas, por el momento estaba más interesada en acabar con uno de los clones y demostrar su valía como un Hyuga.

Arremetió contra el clon quien esquivó y bloqueo todos los golpes y sin que la pequeña Hyuga se diera cuenta la atrajo cerca del lago donde formo otra prisión de agua, ahora tanto Kakashi como Hanabi estaban siendo retenidas tanto por Zabuza y su clon respectivamente.

Ahora tanto Sasuke como Naruto debían enfrentarse al clon de agua mientras que Sakura protegía a Tazuna, pero por desgracia para Sasuke le quedaba poco chakra tras usar varias veces su bola de fuego durante la pelea, Sasuke comenzó a reconsiderar la idea de escapar pero si lo hacía solo hubiese sido como con su hermano además de que tras matar a Kakashi y Hanabi iría tras ellos y los acabaría antes de que consiguieran ayuda o fueran de regreso a la aldea.

Mientras el Uchiha seguía sopesando sus opciones, Naruto corrió junto con otra andanada de clones hacia el enemigo una vez más y al igual que la vez anterior los clones y el original fueron lanzados a causa de la zambato cuando de pronto Naruto le lanzo a Sasuke una FumaShuriken mientras el tomaba la propia, Sasuke giro para estabilizarse y lanzo la Shuriken al igual que Naruto aunque el clon las evadió con suma facilidad pero después se dio cuenta que ambas se dirigían hacia el original y el clon que tenia a Hanabi, pero de repente ambas fueron atrapadas, cuando Zabuza se burlo de su intento se dio cuenta de que la que el Uchiha avía lanzado tenía otra shuriken en las sombras de la primera por lo que tuvo que saltar para esquivarla.

Zabuza estaba a punto de enseñarles a los niños que trucos baratos como esos no sirven con el pero de pronto escucho un puf que venía detrás de él y cuando se dio vuelta vio como la Shuriken se transformo en el chico de pelo rubio que tenía un Kunai en la mano el cual lanzo hacia el por lo que se vio obligándolo a retirarse de la prisión de agua, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar la FumaShuriken hacia el muchacho escucho otro puf pero esta vez venia de la dirección del clon que mantenía a la chica Hyuga.

Cuando se dio vuelta vio que la otra shuriquen también era el chico rubio transformado y con un kunai en las manos con el que apuñalo a su clon convirtiéndolo una vez más en agua y sacando a la pequeña heredera fuera de peligro y una vez más antes de poder reaccionar tubo que esquivar el corte del kunai de Kakashi.

-Maldita sea, esos chicos tuvieron suerte – dijo muy enfadado el ex-kiri-nin.

-No te engañes a ti mismo Zabuza, ambos sabemos que fue un plan brillante – contesto el empapado Kakashi.

Una vez que Hanabi ya se encontraba fuera de peligro con el Naruto original, Zabuza y Kakashi se enfrentaron con dragones de agua al mismo tiempo y tras el engaño de Kakashi Zabuza termino clavado en un árbol por kunai, pero antes de que pudiese ser acabado agujas senbon aparecieron y se clavaron en el cuello del ex-kiri-nin matamdolo.

De entre los arboles apareció un hunter-nin quien se llevó el cadáver de Zabuza y tras desmayarse volvemos al principio.

Frasshurubaku no jutsu Kai

Cuando los chicos entraron en la habitación Kakashi les dijo que se debían preparar para el entrenamiento.

-Qué? por que debemos entrenar ahora? – pregunto la chica de pelo rosado

Bueno es que…

_N/A: bien aquí esta el capitulo, en el próximo verán como comienzan los entrenamientos y el principio de la amistad entre Hanabi y Naruto._

_PD: les tengo unas preguntas que hacer, estoy pensando en escribir otra historia pero tengo varias, quiero que ustedes voten por la que quieran que comience, todas son de acción, aventura y romance._

_La primera se trata de Naruto e Ino, Naruto es en realidad un ANBU de IT (tortura e interrogatorio) y solo esta en la academia por orden del Hokage e Ino se une a ANBU tras graduarse._

_La segunda es de Naruto y Ami (no, no es un OC, se trata de la chica que molestaba a sacura e Ino le lanzo florea a la boca, si quieren revisar, vean el capitulo donde Sakura e Ino se enfrentan en el segundo examen), ellos forman un equipo junto con otro personaje, hay un poco de acción tras salir de la academia pero me centro mayormente en el examen Chunin._

_Tercero es Naruto y Tenten, ellos se conocen poco antes del incidente de Mizuki y comienzan una amistad, este aun necesito reabajarlo pero si ustedes me ayudan puedo seguirlo._

_El ultimo también es un Naruto y Tenten pero tiene una sierta mescla con Bleach._

_Bueno, no digo mas y gracias por leer Ja NE_


	6. Capitulo 6: Escalando Arboles y Danzando

**Naruto: Amores Prohibidos**

_Bien en este capítulo… (Inner: si Carajo por fin pasa algo pervertido) mierda Inner deja de cortarme cuando hablo, pero si en este capítulo empiezan a pasar cosas entre Naruto Y Hanabi… (Inner: bien espero que por lo menos pase algo pervertido) solo vamos a empezar._

_Disclaimer:__ yo soy quien realmente creo Naruto pero Kishimoto es legalmente el dueño porque hubo un complot internacional involucrado con los extraterrestres (no, no estoy loco, aunque esos señores con batas blancas siempre me lo dicen)._

**Capitulo 6: Escalando Arboles y Danzando en el agua**

-Mierda- eran los pensamientos de cierto rubio que se había caído del árbol por centésima vez ese día.

Ya era tarde y la mayoría de las personas se habían ido a casa, pero él seguía entrenando en el ejercicio de escalar los arboles usando solo su chacra que les había mostrado su sensei esa mañana, todavía no podía creer que ese fenómeno de cara vendada llamado Zabuza siguiera con vida.

Frasshurubaku no jutsu (técnica del Flash Back)

-Bueno es que Zabuza sigue vivo- Kakashi dijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Todos vimos al ninja cazador matarlo y llevarse su cuerpo- cuestiono Sakura con una voz que delataba su miedo.

-Fue por las agujas sembon verdad?- preguntó Hanabi.

-Sí, las agujas sembon no son un arma letal a no ser que estén recubiertas por veneno, además se suelen usar en acupuntura por lo que si alguien sabe cuáles son los puntos de presión puede dejar el cuerpo en un estado de muerte aparente- respondió Kakashi con la misma cara de aburrimiento de siempre.

-Pero si sabía que estaba vivo por qué no lo detuvo- pregunto Sakura con un toque de ira en su voz.

-En el estado en el que me encontraba no hubiera durado un minuto contra el ninja cazador- fue la respuesta perezosa del Sensei.

-¿Entonces?- comenzó Sasuke quien había estado callado hasta el momento. -¿cúando crees que va a atacarnos, y qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?-.

-Calculo que tenemos una semana antes de que el nos ataque, por lo que en ese tiempo pienso entrenarlos un poco- fue la respuesta de su sensei.

Después de eso Kakashi los llevó al bosque y les dijo que el entrenamiento seria en control de chacra y porque debían entrenar su control.

Después de una pequeña demostración de cómo caminar en los arboles fue Sakura quien lo consiguió en primer lugar por lo que fue asignada a proteger a Tazuna mientras los demás continuaban entrenando, Hanabi por otra parte se fue a entrenar en caminar en el agua ya que ella ya sabía cómo caminar en los arboles, esto no le gustaba a Kakashi, él quería que todos se llevarán bien y fomentar el trabajo en equipo, pero supuso que la prioridad era que todos estuviesen al máximo de sus capacidades para la batalla que se avecinaba.

Frasshurubaku no jutsu Kai (técnica del Flash Back liberar)

Así fue como varias horas más tarde encontramos a nuestro héroe sentado en el suelo de tierra frente a un árbol tras haberse caído nuevamente, si alguien se preguntaba porque razón estaba solo seria porque su compañera de equipo de pelo roza se encontraba protegiendo al constructor de puentes y su otro compañero femenino se había ido a entrenar otra cosa en otro lugar, por último el compañero de azabache cabellera se había molestado al darse cuenta de que sus compañeras femeninas estaban más avanzadas que él por lo que se esforzó de mas y tras una caída se torció el tobillo levemente, claro que tras una noche de sueño reparador podría estar entrenando nuevamente.

-Maldita sea, estúpido árbol, ¿por qué demonios no te dejas escalar?- despotricaba el rubio ante su imposibilidad de conseguir el ejercicio, por un segundo pensó en pedirle un consejo al Uchiha sobre cómo mejorar ya que él había llegado más alto que él, pero rápidamente aplastó esa idea, su orgullo sea condenado si él tenía que pedirle ayuda al arrogante Uchiha; pensó que pedirle a Sakura sería una buena idea pero cuando intentó imaginárselo una imagen de una chibi Sakura golpeando a un chibi Naruto por no saber nada apareció en su cabeza.

Suspirando, se dio cuenta de que era mucho más tarde de lo que creía ya que comenzaba a atardecer por lo que decidió caminar un poco para relajar los músculos antes de volver a la casa del viejo.

Mientras daba un paseo noto a una figura… parada en medio del agua!. Acercándose para ver mejor, no pudo distinguir las facciones de la persona ya que el sol del atardecer de fondo le impedía una vista detallada, pero por la silueta ligeramente curvilínea delataba que se trataba de una mujer además de que su larga cabellera le llegaba hasta la espalda baja era algún indicativo de su género.

Naruto sentía que estaba hipnotizado ante la hermosa danza que la hermosa figura ante sus ojos ejecutaba, ella era magnifica ante los ojos de él, entonces un color carmesí apareció en la cara de nuestro ninja vestido de naranja al notar que la figura estaba desnuda obviamente par no mojarla con el agua, a juzgar por su apariencia ella era un par de años menor que él pero aun así era más que suficiente para hacer que Naruto se sintiera inquieto, usted ve al vivir solo prácticamente toda su vida solo pudo aprende de las diferencias entre chicos y chicas del Hokage y de ese ANBU con máscara de perro que solía cuidarlo, no ayudo que ambos parecían leer mucho un libro naranja. Al final Naruto desarrollo su Oiroken no Jutsu pero si tenía que ver a una chica de verdad desnuda, el se paralizaba por la timidez.

Al darse cuenta de que si esa chica savía que alguien la había estado mirando se podría enojar, decidió hacer una retirada estratégica, por desgracia se resbaló y rodo colina abajo hasta el agua alertando a la persona en medio del agua quien rápidamente uso sus manos para mantener su pudor y corrió sobre el agua hasta llegar a sus ropas en la orilla, por desgracia para ambos, Naruto había caído justo sobre la ropa de ella pero no se dio cuenta hasta que tomo algo del suelo solo para descubrir que eran unas braguitas blancas con adornos rozados.

Un chillido pequeño se escucho de la pequeña al reconocer a la persona que sostenía su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo Naruto dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la chica que había estado mirando no era otra que Hanabi Hyuga, la cual había dejado de enviar chacra a sus pies para sumergirse en el agua y cubrir su cuerpo expuesto.

En ese momento Naruto izo una imitación perfecta de la mayor de las herederas Hyuga al ruborizarse furiosamente y comenzar a tartamudear una disculpa pero antes de que pudiese lograr que su cerebro y su lengua trabajasen juntos fue cortado por el indignado grito de la niña frente a él.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- aunque parecía físicamente imposible, Naruto se ruborizo aun mas y se dio media vuelta tartamudeando algo entre las líneas de –lo siento- y –no fue mi intención-. Sin embargo ninguno de estos argumentos parecía dar resultado.

Después de unos momentos Hanabi se había calmado lo suficiente como para preguntarle a Naruto ¿Por qué? razón había estado espiándola.

Este se tranquilizo y le dijo que solo estaba dando un paseo antes de regresar a la casa cuando vio a alguien muy bonita caminando y bailando en el agua.

Hanabi se había ruborizado ligeramente en el complemento de bonita pero por suerte el sol del atardecer oculto este hecho de su compañero de equipo rubio quien seguía pidiendo perdón por haberla visto sin ropa. Después de unos instantes Hanabi lo perdonó dándose cuenta de que en realidad era culpa de ella por estar desnuda al aire libre; esto tomo a Naruto por sorpresa quien le pregunto –he? No vas a pegarme y decir que soy un pervertido?-

-No, de hecho no fue tu culpa- respondió la pequeña que aun tenía un rubor leve en sus mejillas sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que un chico la había llamado bonita.

Naruto por su parte no savía que pensar, por supuesto savía que no era su culpa pero, después de haber sido culpado por tantas cosas de las que no era culpable durante toda su vida, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir las reprimendas, entonces recordó que Hanabi le había pedido disculpas por la discusión antes de salir de la aldea, algo que no muchas personas habían hecho y luego recordó lo linda que se veía toda mojada cuando la saco de la prisión de agua de Zabuza y…

-Wha! De donde vino eso- pensó el rubio, sí, Hanabi se veía linda con el cabello mojado y la ropa apretada al cuerpo que demostraba que si bien no era mucho, estaba bastante desarrollada para alguien de su edad, en unos años más seria un infierno de mujer y…

-Wha! Tengo que dejar de pensar así- se reprocho a sí mismo –ella es menor que yo y además es la hermanita de Hinata-.

Si bien Naruto no sentía nada por otras chicas, principalmente porque se la pasaba intentando llamar la atención de Sakura, Hinata había sido una de las pocas personas de la clase que no se había burlado de él o le dicen cosas como "Dobe" o "Ultimo lugar".

Volviendo al pensamiento de Hanabi totalmente empapada por el jutsu de Zabuza y jadeando para respirar, notó que no solo era linda, también recordó que era muy inteligente ya que saco el plan de usar el humo de los clones de sombra para poder lanzar un ataque sorpresa al clon de Zabuza.

En ese momento recordó que al que Hanabi le explico el plan era un clon y no el original; así que como savía él cual era el plan si no se lo había dicho, esperando que supiera la respuesta decidió preguntarle a la única persona que estaba con él que final mente acababa de vestirse.

-Hoye, Hanabi-chan, que sabes de los clones de Sombra?- pregunto el ojiazul a la de ojos blancos.

Usando toda su concentración para evitar ruborizase ante el complemento chan contestó –Los clones de sombra son replicas de chacra del usuario, los cuales conservan todas las características del original y a diferencia de otros tipos de clones, son capases de pensamiento propio y capases de ejecutar jutsus- contesto rápidamente – ¿por qué quieres saber?-.

-Bueno- comenzó el rubio. –Recuerdas la pelea contra Zabuza- al ver que la chica frente a él asentía, prosiguió con su descubrimiento –Bueno, cuando saliste con ese plan para atrapar al clon de ese freak sin cejas, le dijiste a mis clones que crearan una nube de humo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirte y así conseguir un ataque en el- Hanabi asintió, sin saber a donde llevaba esto –Es que tú nunca me dijiste el plan pero cuando mi clon desapareció recuerdo que tú me estabas explicando el plan, ¿cómo es eso posible? – concluyo el rubio.

La segunda heredera Hyuga lo pensó por un momento y finalmente dijo –Es solo una teoría, pero es posible que todo lo que tus clones aprendan regrese a ti cuando se dispersan- al notar que Naruto no parecía captar la idea de la misma le pidió que realizara un clon y que él se quedara donde estaba mientras el clon la seguía a ella al bosque; una vez dentro del bosque donde se asegurarían que el Naruto original no podía oírlos, Hanabi se dirigió al clon –Bien, si mi teoría es correcta, cuando tú te disperses el tú original va a saber lo que te voy a decir a continuación- al ver que el clon asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmativa, tomo una respiración profunda y dijo –mi comida favorita es el pastel de fresas- una vez que terminó, el clon se disperso y Hanabi volvió a la costa del lago y una vez allí fue recibida por un sonriente Naruto que le dijo.

-Ho! Espera a que todos se enteren que la estoica princesita Hyuga le gusta una comida tan infantil como el pastel de fresas- la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó al ver el rostro de shock que se produjo en la cara de la pequeña Hyuga, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que la pequeña princesa se convirtió en una fiera y se abalanzó sobre él gritándole.

-¡No deberías amenazar a alguien que es capaz de ver tus puntos débiles!- exclamo furiosamente mientras intentaba alcanzar el cuello del rubio que actualmente se encontraba debajo de ella tras haber caído al suelo.

Pensando rápidamente para salvar su vida Naruto recordó algo de algunos de los libros que el Sandaime tenía que decía que todas las mujeres tenían el mismo punto débil, antes de recordar toda la información decidió actuar y sujeto con fuerza y comenzó a masajear el… trasero de Hanabi.

Ambos se congelaron por un momento averiguando que era lo que había pasado, mientras sus cerebros analizaban la información, Naruto noto que sus pantalones estaban un poco húmedos, probablemente por el hecho de que ella se tuvo que sumergirse hasta el cuello para ocultar su desnudes, y noto el borde de sus bragas las cuales estaban muy pegadas al cuerpo.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO PERVERTIDO!- grito indignadamente Hanabi mientras su rostro llegaba a tonalidades nunca antes vistas de rojo.

Este grito pareció hacer reaccionar al cerebro de Naruto el cual recordó que el libro que había dicho que el trasero era el punto débil de todas las mujeres era el infame Icha Icha paraíso que había leído un día que estaba aburrido en la oficina del Hokage y este se encontraba en otra de las aburridas reuniones.

Antes de que pudiese tomar represalias en contra del chico que la había tocado en un lugar inapropiado, escucho una rápida explicación de que se había confundido ya que en el libro que al parecer tanto su sensei y el mismísimo Hokage leían, decía eso y que él solo lo sabía porque un día lo leyó por error un día que le pidió al Hokage que le enseñase algo. En ese momento recuerdos de la información que había reunido de Naruto antes de su salida del pueblo, volvieron a su mente al igual que la conversación que esos chunin tuvieron, afirmando que habían contribuido para sesgar el aprendizaje de Naruto en la academia, y se dio cuenta que la única forma que tenia de aprender algo en realidad era ir con el Hokage que al parecer era una de las pocas personas que en realidad le prestaba algo de atención al chico. Ella pensó que si tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que él, habría salido de la aldea hace mucho o bien ido en una furia siega sobre todos, pero a diferencia de ella, el parecía solo poner la otra mejilla y seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Entonces recordó como se había arriesgado para recuperar su banda para la cabeza cuando se le había caído durante la batalla contra el ninja de Kiri.

-Está bien, te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo con un tono cansado.

Una vez más, Naruto fue tomado con la guardia baja, esta vez en realidad había sido su culpa y le estaba perdonando. -¿por qué?- pregunto genuinamente confundido. -¿Por qué me perdonas? No deberías estar furiosa y golpearme hasta ser una pulpa sanguinolenta- el ninja vestido de naranja estaba totalmente desconcertado, nunca ante lo habían perdonado, por lo general lo culpaban de cosas que serian incluso imposibles para él, esa fue una de las razones por la cual comenzó a tirar bromas, si lo iban a culpar de todos modos, bien podría darles una razón por la cual culparlo realmente.

Esta reacción también tomo con la guardia baja a la pequeña Hyuga. –No, ¿por qué? Es tan difícil entender que alguien té perdone -. La respuesta que recibió del rubio la dejo con un mal sabor de boca y con una creciente ira en contra de los aldeanos de Konoha.

-Sí, por lo general no importa si es mi culpa o no, ni siquiera importa si era físicamente posible para mi, siempre me culpan de todo – Hanabi estaba moliendo los dientes, lo que más le molestaba era el tono de indiferencia con el que lo decía, como si estuviese ablando de lo más normal del mundo, no podía llegar a imaginar la clase de infierno que fue su vida solo con la información que tenia y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que sabía que esto solo era la punta del iceberg.

-No importa, te perdono de todas formas, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer un par de cosas para mí y como recompensa te voy a ayudar con el ejercicio de escalada de arboles- Dijo con voz firme tragándose toda la ira que sentía en ese momento, al ver que el rubio estaba dispuesto a colaborar siempre y cuando ella lo ayudara a completar el ejercicio de trepar a los arboles. – bien, lo primero de todo, quiero que me cuentes como aprendiste el jutsu clones de sombra y si puedes enseñarme como usarlo–. Al ver la vacilación del chico ella dedujo rápidamente que no era un buen recuerdo para él así que decidió sazonar un poco más las cosas con el fin de ganarse la confianza del chico, que parecía que era algo bastante difícil, pero entendible considerando el tipo de vida que había llevado. –y después de que logres la escalada de arboles, te ayudare a caminar en el agua, creo que no te tomara mucho ya que tengo planeado un entrenamiento especial con el que podrás realizar el entrenamiento de varios días en un solo día-. Al escuchar esto, todas las dudas que había en la mente de Naruto desaparecieron, si podía entrenar lo de varios días en uno solo, seria de mucha ayuda.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a contarle que él había intentado tomar el examen de graduación genin varias veces, y siempre había fracasado porque no podía realizar el jutsu de clonación normal, y que tras fracasar en el cuarto intento, uno de los sensei, Misuki le dijo de una prueba especial que se le daría para que se convirtiera en genin.

Al escuchare el nombre de Mizuki, Hanabi savía que las cosas iban a ponerse feas, pero no imaginaba que fuese tanto.

Naruto le dijo que su prueba consistía en introducirse en la torre Hokage y robar el rollo de jutsus prohibido. Naruto le explico cómo había eludido a los guardias ANBU y entrado en la biblioteca personal del Hokagey como lo dejo fuera de combate con su Oiroken no jutsu.

En esto fue necesario hacer una pausa, el hecho de que un chico que ni siquiera se había convertido en genin pudiese entrar en el lugar más seguro de la aldea y robar algo en frente de los guardias ANBU que se supone que son la elite era algo sorprendente, pero dejar fuera de combate al tercer Hokage era simplemente increíble, además, que era este Oiroken no jutsu?.

Naruto solo se rio entre dientes y le dijo que el solía escaparse todo el tiempo de los ANBU cuando realizaba una de sus travesuras y que cuando era más pequeño y había ANBUs que lo cuidaban, pasaba las tardes jugando con ellos a la escondida. En cuanto a la Oiroken no jutsu le dijo que era su técnica propia diseñada para combatir pervertidos, un segundo después se vio envuelto por una nube de humo blanco y cuando se dispersó, en lugar de Naruto se encontraba una chica de unos diecisiete años con dos coletas rubias, muy bien proporcionada y totalmente desnuda, solo con unas pequeñas nubes de humo que cubrían ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Hanabi estaba a punto de dejar al chico rubio en el hospital por inventar ese tipo de jutsu, además de que solo se trataba de un henge estúpido, ella se sentía un poco celosa de la figura ante ella estaba tan celosa que inconscientemente activo el byacugan, pero lo que vio la dejo con la boca abierta.

-¡i… i… imposible, realmente te acabas de transformar en mujer!- exclamo sorprendida mente.

Naruto la miro como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida del mundo. –Dhu. Claro que me transforme, después de todo es un jutsu de transformación no?- parecía no entender cuál era el problema con su jutsu.

-Naruto, el jutsu henge es solo una ilusión que muestra a la figura de la otra persona- Hanabi estaba atónita, el chico frente a ella en realidad estaba usando un henge que verdaderamente cambiaba a la persona.

-¿qué? Yo pensaba que se suponía que me transformara en otra cosa, por eso cuando los profesores en la academia no me mostraban como hacerlo, decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta- fue con este último comentario que la Hyuga comprendió todo, ya que nadie le enseño en la academia, decidió enseñarse a si mismo dando como resultado la creación de un nuevo jutsu.

Decidiendo que por el momento dejaría esto de lado le pidió que continuara con su historia.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le explicó que tras robar el pergamino y salir de la torre se dirigió al bosque donde debería aprender una de las técnicas del pergamino antes de que su sensei apareciese.

Una vez mas Hanabi le pregunto cómo izo para no ser capturado ya que obviamente alguien vería a un chico rubio con un traje naranja que prácticamente podría brillar en la oscuridad con un gran pergamino atado a la espalda; lo único que el Uzumaki le respondió fue que en realidad la seguridad de la aldea es bastante pésima, después de todo el se había colado en el compuesto Inuzuca en donde todos los residentes tienen los sentidos mejorados y además cuentan con un gran número de perros, y coloco una bomba fétida que obligo a todos los habitantes del lugar a abandonar sus hogares, si el hubiese puesto una bomba de gas venenoso no habría quedado nadie vivo.

También le dijo que había sido él quien había desperdigado por toda la ciudad las ropas de su padre, introduciéndose en un compuesto que se supone que los habitantes pueden ver en todas direcciones y a través de las cosas, si el hubiese sido un acecino hoy en día su padre estaría muerto.

Y por sobre todo, había pintado el monumento Hokage sin saber pegarse a las paredes con chacra y lo había hecho a medio día y en una aldea repleta de ninjas, los cuales solo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando el ya estaba a punto de terminar; si en vez de pintura hubiese colocado etiquetas de la explosión abría no solo destrozado toda la montaña, sino también causado un derrumbe que enterraría toda la torre del Hokage.

La mandíbula de Hanabi estaba en el suelo, este último lugar, este ninja que había fracasado cuatro veces el examen genin, se introdujo en dos de los compuestos más seguros de la aldea, en la torre del Hokage y posiblemente podría haberla enterrado y todos los chunin y jounin, o al menos la gran mayoría decía que no tenía talento como ninja; si alguna otra aldea se enteraba de lo que este chico había hecho sin saber casi nada, estarían todos más que dispuestos a darle asilo y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, porque le estaba diciendo todo esto; acaso no sabía que ella podría decirle al Hokage o a su padre todo esto. A no ser que confiaba tanto en ella que sabía que no la delataría, el pensamiento estaba a punto de causarle un rubor pequeño pero lo apago inmediatamente cuando el joven frente a ella decidió continuar con el relato de su examen genin.

Le explicó que tras abrir el pergamino, lo primero que vio fue el jutsu Kagebunshin y pensó que la prueba era para que hiciese un bunshin distinto al de la prueba regular, por lo que decidió aprenderlo; tras dominarlo fue cuando otro de sus senseis apareció en el bosque junto a él, se trataba de Iruka Umino quien estaba muy molesto con el por haberse robado el pergamino pero que lo había ayudado a escapar de una lluvia de kunai y shuriquen cuando descubrió que Mizuki lo había engañado.

-Iruka-sensei me empujo lejos de los kunai pero fue golpeado en mi lugar y término clavado en una pared y discutió con Mizuki-teme-. En este momento la expresión del rubio cambió de alegría a una de preocupación y pesar. –He… entonces el dijo… bueno, cosas malas y me izo enojar mucho por lo que corrí al bosque con el pergamino, unos momentos después oí al teme y a sensei ablando-. Y una vez mas la expresión del ninja de naranja volvió a ser una de alegría.- entonces sensei me defendió y fue cuando el teme le arrojo una shuriken gigante, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo, la desvié y fue cuando utilice mil clones de sombra para derrotarlo, luego jiji me explico que esa era una técnica prohibida porque requería mucho chakra para realizarla y me dijo que no se la enseñase a nadie-.

Una vez más Hanabi se había sorprendido ante el relato, si viniese de cualquier otra persona, sabría que estaba mintiendo, pero teniendo en cuenta de quien se trataba decidió creerlo.

No podía creer el descaro de este tipo Mizuki, no solo traicionó a la aldea, sino que también puso en peligro a un estudiante, en cuanto a las cosas que le dijo, ella estaba segura de que se trataba de algo relacionado con el Kyubi, seguramente le dijo algo estúpido como que él era el demonio reencarnado o algo así. Dándose cuenta de que no podía aprender la técnica bunshin, izo un trato con el ninja frente a ella; el trato consistía en que ella aumentaría sus reservas de chacra lo suficientes como para realizar al menos tres Kagebunshins pero solo haría uno para estar segura; una vez dado el visto bueno por parte del rubio, decidió que era momento de volver al tema de su jutsu de transformación.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo de tu jutsu de transformación, creo que deberías saber que el que enseñan en la academia no es más que una ilusión que cubre al usuario con chacra y altera su imagen, pero internamente sigue siendo el mismo- viendo que el rubio frente a ella comprendía decidió proseguir. – Por otra parte, el jutsu que tú realizas transforma completamente a la persona en la imagen que quieres-. Notando que en este momento fue donde el muchacho se perdió decidió que sería mejor darle una demostración. –Mira transfórmante en tu Oirokrn no jutsu… pero esta vez ponle ropa- concluyó con severidad.

Una vez más Naruto se vio envuelto en una nube blanca que tras desaparecer dejo ver la imagen de una jovencita rubia solo que esta vez ella tenía dos trozos de tela, uno que cubría su pecho y el otro que actuaba como una falda. Al mismo tiempo que la nube dejaba ver la imagen en la que Naruto se había transformado, Hanabi tomo la misma forma que él y cuando ambas estuvieron frente a frente Hanabi transformada le pidió a Naruto que le tocara los pechos.

La cara de Naruko (el nombre de cariño que Naruto le puso a su henge) pasó de ser un suave tono de bronceado a un carme si furioso, y comenzó a tartamudear algo inteligible, pero antes de que sus palabras cobraran sentido, Hanabi le hablo y le dijo.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando yo te de permiso puedes hacerlo-. De no ser por el henge que cubría su cara Naruto hubiese visto que el color de las mejillas de Hanabi estaba emulando el suyo en la implicación subyacente de sus palabras, pero luego le dijo con la intención de calmarse que no iba a pasar nada.

Con esas últimas palabras, Naruto trago ávidamente esperando que no acabase en el hospital por causa de una huelga juken, pero de pronto sus pensamientos pasaron del temor a la sorpresa cuando al intentar tocar los pechos de Hanabi… Solo consiguió atravesarlos como si fuese un fantasma; fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta a que se refería con lo de solo una imagen, aunque para ver si era tal como pensaba, decidió masajear sus propios pechos para ver si eran reales.

Desgraciadamente pareciera que Hanabi no le gusto el hecho de que él estuviese haciendo eso, asi que dejo caer su henge y golpeo a Naruko en la cabeza para que dejase de tontear.

Unos instantes después de que Naruto volviese a la normalidad, Hanavi recordó que durante la pelea con el demonio de la neblina, él se había transformado junto con un clon en una fuma-Shuriken; por lo que le pregunto si podía transformarse en objetos inanimados.

Al instante Naruto izo un clon y lo transformo en un kunai.

Una vez mas Hanabi se había sorprendido, al usar su byakugan para ver el kunai, solo logro ver un kunai común y corriente, con la ligera diferencia que estaba cargado con chacra; lo que era intrascendente, la mayoría de ninjas cargaban armas con chakra para volverlas más fuertes.

-Bien Naruto, cuando volvamos a la aldea quiero que hables con Hokage-sama y le expliques este jutsu, además quiero que le digas que vas a registrarlo como jutsu del clan-. Dijo la pequeña Hyuga con vos seria.

-He? ¿Para qué? – pregunto dubitativo.

-Eso no importa, te lo explicare luego-. Contesto sacudiendo la cabeza. –De todas formas, que te parece si comenzamos con el entrenamiento especial-. Al instante la sonrisa de Naruto creció tanto que se podría haber partido la cara en dos.

_Finalmente acabo este capítulo, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero en realidad no escribía muy seguido. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, pienso ponerme al día, (Inner: qué carajo este escribiendo, mira las brasileras XP) Ahora no Inner, tengo que ponerme al día con mis fics._

_Buenco, como nota aparte, estoy traduciendo un fic del Agente-g que se llama alianzas políticas, es un Naruto x Temari. Además tengo un monton de ideas._

_Voten por cual quieren que escriba primero, si quieren saber sobre alguna historia de forma mas detallada, envíenme un MP._

_Las Historias son:_

_Naruto x bleach (no crossover)_

_Titulo: Doble Espada_

_Naruto tiene una zampakuto de hielo con forma de lobo pero también una zampakuto de hollow llamada la muerte, TenTen tiene una zampakuto de fuego y es un fénix, Hinata tiene un hollow internio al igual que Naruto pero ella es una kuinsi (creo que así se escribe). Empieza a partir del bosque de la muerte. Emparejamientos Naruto x Tenten xHinata_

_Naruto x Negima (no crossover)_

_Titulo: Equipo 3-A_

_En el rollo prohibido Naruto encuentra un cristal del que libera a Evangeline AK Mcdowell quien le enseña magia y luego liberan al kyubi como una niña de la edad de Naruto y forman un equipo con Anko como su sensei, peor el kyubi solo aparece en ocasiones y la mayor parte del tiempo el otro integrante del equipo en Inugami Kotaro (el chico lobo de Negima). Emparejamientos Naruto x Evangeline._

_Naruto x soul eater (no crossover)_

_Titulo: Naruto Star_

_En el rollo prohibido Naruto encuentra una espada misteriosa que se funde en su sombra, el entrena en su mente pero no recuerda nada cuando se despierta hasta que Orochimaru coloca el sello en el bosque de la muerte (la espada es Tsubaki) emparejamientos Naruto x Tenten._

_Naruto_

_Titulo: Naruto el demonio sombra_

_A mediados del último año de Naruto en la academia decide que es hora de descubrir por que decide acabar con su vida pero primero decide hablar con el kyubi para aclarar unas cosas, descubre que el kyubi es alguien relativamente bueno y le ofrece una oportunidad de convertirse en un demonio de pleno derecho, el acepta y decide ocultar sus agilidades hasta convertirse en genin ya que una vez que sea un ninja puede matar a los que intenten lastimarlo ya que seria traición a la patria. Emparejamiento Naruto x Ino._

_Naruto_

_Titulo: Nueve hojas de fuego._

_Naruto recibe la espada de Kisame cuando empieza su ultimo año en la academia y entrena en el arte del kenjutsu, mas tarde después de la pelea con Zabuza y conseguir su espada comienza a reunir a posibles personas para crear un grupo como los 7 espadachines de la niebla solo que serán 9 de la hoja Naruto con la espada Sameada, Tenten con la de Zabuza, Ranmaru con las de Raigar, Kakashi con la de su padre, Hayate con la raijin, Anko con la cusanahui. Emparejamientos Naruto x Tenten._

_Naruto_

_Tutulo: Naruto completo._

_Después de ser abandonado por Kakashi para entrenar, Naruto realiza un entrenamiento en el monumento Hokague pero se cae y se golpea la cabeza, cuando esto pasa se reúne con su otra mitad que se creó para no volverse loco con todo el abuso de los aldeanos, este es mas como un shinobi real apenas usando chacra y más que nada ingenio, emparejamiento Naruto x Tenten._

_Naruto_

_Titulo: Naruto no Kanzo (equipar)._

_A raíz de un accidente con un kunai extraño de tres puntas Naruto realiza el iraishin pero cuando lo hace descubre una dimensión de bolsillo llena de cosas inimaginables y una entidad de pura energía que le ayudara sobre la marcha emparejamiento Naruto X Ino._

_Naruto_

_Titulo: Naruto no Salamander (naruto x fairy tail no crossover)_

_Tras ser ignorado por Kakashi para la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin, Naruto descubre un círculo mágico en un acantilado y aprende de la magia y encuentra un libro que relata la historia de un chico de cabello rosa llamado Natsu y decide seguir sus pasos._

_Naruto _

_Titulo: Equipo 2._

_Tras aprobar el examen genin Naruto es puesto en un equipo con Genma Shiranui y sus compañeros son Amy (la chica que molestaba a Sakura) y un OC que es el hermano menor de Hayate, emparejamiento Naruto x Amy._

_Naruto_

_Titulo: Naruto Inuzuka_

_Mizuki desesperado por unirse a Orochimaru engaña a Naruto para robar el pergamino prohibido después de su primer fracaso al intentar graduarse, como resultado, Naruto es nombrado genin y puesto en un equipo con Hana Inuzuka, después de un tiempo, se convierten en chunin y se enamoran, ahora Kiba debe llamar a Naruto Aniki. Emparejamiento Naruto x Hana _

_Bueno eso fue todo y esperen pronto mi próxima actualiza con, Ja Ne._


	7. Capitulo 7: Encuentro en el Bosque

**Naruto: Amores Prohibidos**

_Una vez más estoy de vuelta para continuar con mi fic (Inner: si carajo, espero que pasen muchas cosas pervertidas) mierda Inner, deja de Interrumpirme; como sea, en este capi por fin entra en escena Haku._

_Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto, si lo fuera pondría a Michael Jackson en lugar de Orochimaru; la única diferencia entre ellos es que Michael sabe bailar._

**Capitulo 7: Encuentro en el Bosque, Secretos Develados**

En la casa de Tazuna, a la hora de cenar se encontraban en la mesa dos de los miembros del equipo 7 y su sensei junto con Tazuna, Tsunami y su hijo Inari a punto de comer cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió develando dos jóvenes; estos niños en cuestión resultan ser la menor de las herederas Hyuga, Hanabi y el contenedor del zorro demonio, Naruto Uzumaki, el cual estaba en un estado que demostró que había estado entrenando de forma incansable.

Ante la imagen con la que recibió al rubio y la menor de su equipo, Kakashi puso su único ojo visible en forma de U indicando que estaba sonriendo al ver que el trabajo en equipo comenzaba a dar frutos; él solo desearía que el Uchiha de su equipo comenzara a comportarse de la misma manera. Al ver que tanto la Hyuga como el Uzumaki se llevaban tan bien decidió molestarlos un poco para reducir la tención, especial mente desde que notó que el Uchiha frunció el seño al ver que Naruto estuvo entrenando mientras el tubo que descansar por causa de una pequeña torcedura.

-Así qué?...-. Pregunto sonrientemente el ninja de cabellera plateada. –¿ocurrió algo interesante mientras entrenaron?-.

Al instante los recién llegados se miraron solo para sonrojarse y desviar la mirada rápidamente.

Frasshurubaku no jutsu (técnica del Flash Back)

Si alguien viera los bosques cercanos a la casa del constructor Tazuna desde el aire, vería un mar de color naranja.

La estrategia de entrenamiento de Hanabi consistía en hacer varios Kagebunshins y que todos entrenaran a la vez; así cuando se dispersasen, toda la información y experiencia del aprendizaje volvería al original, también sugirió que la mejor forma de aprender a escalar a los arboles era colocar un pie y regular el chacra hasta que se sintiese bien y luego hacer lo mismo con el otro pie; por desgracia Naruto no parecía entender la idea básica del ejercicio pues antes de que Hanabi pudiese terminar su perorata, el ninja vestido de naranja se abalanzo hacia el árbol corrió por su tronco hasta que unos metros por encima del suelo, cayó sobre Hanabi; si bien esto no es en realidad del todo mal, el hecho de que al caer sobre ella termino con su mano derecha sobre uno de los pechos de la Hyuga, no presagiaba nada bueno para nuestro héroe, tampoco ayudaba mucho que él estuviere masajeando dicha parte al no reconocer que era lo que había sujetado.

Al darse cuenta lo que tenía en la mano dio un salto hacia atrás; y lo izo justo a tiempo ya que la paciencia de la Hyuga había llegado a su límite y trató de darle una bofetada por atreverse a tocarla.

Tras el incidente inicial, varios altercados de la misma naturaleza se dieron en torno al rubio, en cuanto a la ojiperla, estaba pensando a sospechar de que todo esto del entrenamiento no era más que una escusa altamente elaborada con el fin de manosearla; claro que esta idea fue aplastada cuando vio que el chico en cuestión comenzaba a insultar al árbol alegando que era culpa suya que no pudiese realizar el ejercicio, alguien que discutía con una planta no podía tener la inteligencia necesaria para realizar tal plan.

Barios minutos después de la … discusión con el árbol, Naruto volvió a quedar en una situación comprometedora con Hanabi, quien pensaba dejarlo a su suerte, harta de quedar en esas situaciones; con un rubor, que ya parecía constante, decidió demostrarle la forma de escalar los arboles una vez más antes de regresar.

Por desgracia justo cuando estaba a medio camino de una rama, una ardilla salió de entre las hojas posándose en la cara de la pequeña Hyuga, quien por la sorpresa dejo de concentrar chacra en sus pies y cayó sobre su compañero de equipo. Para desgracia de la pequeña, la posición en la que terminó, la dejó con su mano por encima de la entrepierna de Naruto.

Tras unos incómodos segundos en que se pusieron de pie con el rostro enrojecido, Hanabi habló.

-Sera mejor que disperses los clones y volvamos a casa-. Dijo mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rubor y su vos ligeramente temblorosa por la vergüenza. – Desvanécelos uno a uno o sino …-. Pero fue silenciada por un centenar de POOFs que se oían a lo largo del bosque mientras una inmensa nube de humo blanco aparecía.

Volteando para ver lo que le había pasado a su compañero de equipo vio que este le dirigía una sonrisa ganadora y decía.

-No te preocupes, estoy completamen…-. Pero no pudo completar la frase porque se desmayó en el acto por el estrés acumulado por la información traída por sus clones.

Cargándolo de una forma torpe al ser mas bajita que él, fue así que lo arrastró la mayor parte del camino a la casa del constructor de puentes hasta que se despertó, pero aun débil para caminar solo, siguió apoyado en la pequeña Hyuga, quien se había sonrojado casi todo el camino pensando en la sensación que tubo al tocar el miembro de Naruto que parecía estar erecto, obviamente por todas las veces que termino en extrañas posiciones con ella.

Frasshurubaku no jutsu Kai (técnica del Flash Back liberar)

-Nada!-. Dijeron al unísono, todavía sonrojados.

Minutos más tarde con todos en la mesa cenando, uno de los presentes se levantó y comenzó a gritarles a los ninjas.

-Por que se esfuerzan tanto, Gato solo los va a matar a todos, es mejor que dejen de fingir ser héroes y se vayan de aquí-. grito el pequeño Inari.

-No me compares con tigo-. Dijo extrañamente calmado el rubio del grupo.

-Y tú que sabes, siempre sonriendo como un tonto; tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado, tu no sabes lo que es SUFRIR -. Acabo gritándole.

En ese momento la temperatura del cuarto descendió drásticamente; Hanabi quien había tenido una conversación similar en el pasado con Naruto, se estremeció al ver que los ojos del rubio cobraban una expresión muerta.

Volviéndose lentamente para mirar a Inari con esos ojos carentes de alma, le dijo en un tono gélido.

-Te permito que digas eso cuando la gente de tu propio pueblo te invite a comer un día a su casa solo para golpearte hasta dejarte en la inconsciencia- dijo levantándose de la mesa muy lentamente esperando a que las palabras que había dicho llegaran al chico frente a él. –Te permito que digas eso cuando tengas que pasar un año comiendo de la basura porque te echaron del orfanato a los cuatro años.- se volteo y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta. –Te permito que digas que no sé lo que es sufrir cuando en el día de tu cumpleaños te casen como a un animal y tras atraparte te rompan los dedos solo para escucharte gritar.- y finalmente llegando a la puerta y colocando lentamente la mano en el pomo dijo más lúgubremente. – En cuanto pases por mi vida por un solo año, te permito que le digas a otras personas que no saben lo que es sufrir; tu al menos tienes familia.- concluyo abriendo la puerta. –No tengo mucha hambre, creo que voy a seguir entrenando, no me esperes Inu-niisan.- finalizo dándole una débil y obviamente falsa sonrisa a Kakashi.

Casi al instante en que se cerró la puerta Tsunami se levantó y con los ojos llorosos y una abatida expresión se dirigió a Kakashi.

-Es… Es así su vida?- pregunto temblorosamente temiendo la respuesta.

Kakashi bajo la cabeza como si estuviese avergonzado y dijo en voz solemne. –Me temo que es solo la punta del iceberg-. Al instante en que lo dijo, Tsunami callo en las rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

Al mismo tiempo que Tsunami caía, Hanabi se levantaba con una mueca de ira en la cara, caminó hacia las escaleras, pero cuando paso junto a Inari quien se había quedado petrificado en el mismo lugar, dijo con mucho desagrado en su voz. –Yo también perdí el apetito-. Y se marcho por las escaleras.

Kakashi dijo que iba a hacer guardia en el exterior y fue seguido por Sasuke y Sakura quienes habían salido del transe inducido por lo que habían escuchado.

-Ka… Kakashi-sensei-. Comenzó con vos temblorosa. –¿Es… es verdad lo que ha dicho?-. Pregunto con los ojos comenzando a formar las lágrimas.

-Tu madre está en el consejo no?-. Pregunto sacando el tema, al ver la afirmativa de la niña, continuo. –Tu madre es una de las que más ha tratado de que ejecuten a Naruto-. La mirada de Sakura era de absoluta sorpresa mesclada con terror. –Y su moción siempre era secundada por el anterior jefe de los Uchiha, Fugaku-. El aspecto abatido que tenían los dos chicos era inexplicable, sus padres, las personas que los habían cuidado, habían tratado de matar a Naruto; si bien el chico era molesto, no había razón para llegar a tanto.

En ese instante Sakura tuvo una revelación, Naruto siempre había estado muy feliz en clases, pero por todo lo que había pasado y sin nadie que lo consolara, tuvo que afrontarlo solo.

Momento en los que Naruto le había pedido para salir, almorzar juntos, o solamente que le explicase algo; ella lo había golpeado, insultado y denigrado; y por último se dio cuenta que trataba de evitarla cuando su madre estaba cerca.

Él sabía, él sabía que su madre trataba de matarlo pero jamás se había portado mal con ella; es más, era él quien le levantaba el ánimo cuando Ami y las demás se burlaban de su frente diciendo que ella era hermosa y encantadora, a pesar de cómo siempre lo trataba.

En ese instante, Sakura se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, él solo había querido ser su amigo y ella lo había tratado de esa manera; corrió al cuarto que Tsunami les había dado y se hecho al futon llorando; estaba tan afligida que no se dio cuenta de que la otra ocupante de la habitación no estaba.

En un claro de los bosques que rodeaban la caza de Tazuna Naruto se encontraba golpeando con fuerza un árbol para así tratar de alejar los malos recuerdos que la plática con el nieto de Tazuna había evocado.

-Te vas a lastimar los nudillos si sigues así- dijo una vos pequeña con un tono muy cálido.

-Lo sé, es solo que el gaki trajo malos recuerdos a mi cabeza- contestó el rubio sin voltearse para ver a la ojiperla detrás de él.

Durante unos pequeños e incómodos momento, nadie dijo nada, luego Hanabi dijo. –¿Es… es así como te sentiste cuando discutimos en Konoha?-. Pregunto con un poco de tristeza y arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Sí-. Fue la respuesta seca que el ninja vestido de naranja proporciono.

-¿Y después de eso, también fuiste a desquitarte con algunos pobres e indefensos arboles?- Pregunto mientras una tímida pero sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Al ver al chico frente a ella asentir con la cabeza, continuó –bien, entonces vamos a canalizar toda esa energía en un entrenamiento especial, después de todo Un futuro Hokage no puede permitir que las palabras de un mocoso le molesten, verdad?-. Concluyo con una sonrisa astuta.

Casi al instante el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa. –Por supuesto, vamos a entrenar!- grito mientras realizaba un numero insólito de los clones.

A la mañana siguiente en una extraña construcción en un árbol, un joven se dirigía a una persona acostada en una cama.

-Iré a buscar más plantas medicinales al bosque Zabuza-san-.

-Bien, solo no te tardes mucho, ya he tenido suficiente con la última visita de Gato-.

Mientras Haku se encontraba recogiendo hierbas medicinales, se topo con un pequeño claro en donde dos chicos se encontraban durmiendo; normalmente él solo los dejaría sin hacerles caso, pero para su suerte estos dos resultaban ser dos de los ninjas que el viejo constructor de puentes había contratado.

Haku maldijo su suerte por no haber traído agujas senbón con él, se les acerco lentamente y sin hacer ruido, pensó que tal vez podría estrangularlos, pero teniendo en cuenta que eran dos y posiblemente podrían lograr que al menos uno de ellos escapase y alertara a los demás, sería malo; por lo que decidió que la mejor opción sería la de recolectar información.

-Despierten… si se quedan dormidos a la intemperie van a pescar un resfriado- Haku dijo mientras sacudió ligeramente sus hombros.

Al instante ambas figuras se levantaron torpemente del suelo y cuando se dieron cuenta que se habían quedado dormidos en los brazos del otro, un tono rozado apareció en sus rostros.

-Es encantador ver a una joven pareja expresar se amor, pero… ¿no son demasiado jóvenes para estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas y más en la mitad del bosque?- pregunto Haku en un tono inocente.

Inmediatamente cuando termino de hablar, los dos ninjas de Konoha pasaron de un roza pálido a un furioso carmesí y empezaron a farfullar escusas.

-Ha… ustedes son ninjas ¿no?- pregunto nuevamente. Al ver la mirada intrigante en el rostro de la pareja, le señalo en las bandas para la cabeza que ambos llevaban.

Mientras en casa de Tazuna otros jóvenes también estaban despertando. Por un lado el heredero Uchiha quien ya se encontraba listo para otro dia de entrenamiento habiéndose recuperado de su torcedura ya.

Por otro lado una niña de pelo roza estaba en la cama todavía; a diferencia de su compañero masculino, esta no estaba preparada, había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando al recordar como se había comportado con el miembro rubio de su equipo, se había dado cuenta de que ella había sido una persona horrible con él cuando este solo intentaba ser amistoso con ella.

Mientras la chica mayor del equipo 7 se encontraba reflexionando sobre su comportamiento, el líder del equipo se acerco al superviviente Uchiha y le pidió que se fuera a buscar a los miembros faltantes del grupo para que puedan desayunar juntos y así continuar con su entrenamiento.

De mala gana, Sasuke fue a buscarlos aunque en el interior estaba esperando para ver que tanto logro avanzar Naruto por su cuenta.

Volviendo con nuestro héroe y a pequeña Hyuga, se encontraban recogiendo yerbas medicinales con su nueva amiga Haku quien las estaba buscando para ayudar a una persona especial para ella que estaba enferma.

-Digan me, ¿tienen a alguna persona preciosa para ustedes?- pregunto Haku mientras sacaba otra yerba del suelo.

-¿He?¿ Que quieres decir por una persona preciada?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sabes, yo creo que la verdadera fuerza proviene de una persona a la que quieres proteger- dijo Haku.

Al ver la confusión en sus rostros comenzó a contar su historia, les conto de la purga de líneas de sangre en la Niebla, lo que hiso estremecer a Hanabi, y de cómo ella se vio forzada a matar a su propio padre para salvar su vida y como estuvo viviendo en las calles durante un tiempo buscando en la basura algo que comer.

En este punto Hanabi no podía dejar de darse cuenta de la similitud que había entre la vida de esta chica y Naruto, desconocido para ella, el rubio en cuestión también se había dado cuenta de esto.

Ambos fueron traídos devueltas a la realidad cuando notaron el cambio de tono en la vos de Haku, ahora era más feliz.

-Entonces… fue cuando lo encontré, encontré a mi persona preciada- continúo relatando su vida, les hablo de esta persona que la saco de su miseria y le dio una razón para vivir. Luego les pregunto a ambos si había alguien así en su vida.

De inmediato Naruto comenzó a pensar en varias personas especiales para él, personas como los dueños del bar de ramen, el viejo Hokage, Iruka sensei, los miembros de su equipo y Hanabi. Este último pensamiento le izo ponerse nervioso, ¿porque Hanabi tenía un lugar especial a diferencia de los miembros de su equipo?.

Mientras, Hanabi pensó quien podía ser una persona preciosa para ella, pero además de su padre que le había dado la oportunidad de eludir la rama secundaria, solo podía pensar en Naruto quien la había aceptado tal cual era y siempre la hacía sentirse más segura cuando estaba a su alrededor; al igual que Naruto, se comenzó a poner nerviosa.

-Cuando luchas para esa persona importante para ti, es cuando la verdadera fuerza se muestra- Haku les dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

En ese momento Naruto recordó cuando Iruka lo había salvado de la fuma shuriken y cuando él se enfrento a Mizuki.

Al mismo tiempo Hanabi recordó como Naruto había recuperado su hita-iate durante la pelea con Zabuza y como la había rescatado cuando quedo atrapada en el jutsu del kir-nin.

Cuando Haku comenzó a irse se volteó y les dijo a los Ninjas de la hoja que estaba segura de que ellos se volverían fuertes.

-Ha… por cierto, soy Hombre- les dijo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se alejaba.

La cara de Hanabi tenía una pequeña sonrisa ya que ella había usado su byacugan para ver si llevaba armas y savia que estaba bromeando solo para ver la cara que ponía Naruto.

Por su parte Naruto estaba más que atónito, no podía creer lo que sus oídos le decían.

-¿Qué Un chico?, pero si es casi tan bonita como tu- le dijo a Hanabi sin quitar la mirada de la figura en retirada de Haku.

Unos tres segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojeció mientras farfullaba incoherencias.

Para su fortuna Sasuke acababa de llegar al claro donde se encontraban los dos y les dijo que Kakashi los estaba esperando para el desayuno.

Mientras volvían a la casa del constructor de puentes y Naruto le presumía a Sasuke que se iba a convertir en el ninja más grande del mundo, Hanabi no podía dejar de pensar que había algo extraño en el relato de Haku pero no podía poner el dedo en el, suponiendo que era algo sin importancia decidió que solo lo dejaría pasar.

Cuando el trió de ninjas llegó a la casa el desayuno ya estaba servido y los demás estaban a punto de empezar, a pesar de que Inari no le dirigía la mirada a Naruto. Como se sentaron a la mesa, Sakura había bajado para unírseles, pero durante todo el desayuno se la había pasado echándole miradas a Naruto llenas de preocupación y arrepentimiento.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto se le acercó a Hanabi para preguntarle en voz baja si había hecho algo para molestar a Sakura, también le pidió que le ayudara a disculparse ya que no quería que ella se sienta mal por su culpa.

Esto fue lo último que pudo soportar Sakura antes de romper a llorar; Naruto se seguía preocupando por ella a pesar de cómo lo había tratado casi toda su vida y de que su madre había tratado de matarlo en variadas ocasiones.

Rápidamente se levantó de la mesa i se dirijo rápidamente al cuarto que compartía con Hanabi para no llorar frente a los demás.

Momentos después de terminar el desayuno, Kakashi les dijo a los otros miembros de su equipo que se dirigieran al claro donde estaban practicando que él los alcanzaría después de hablar con Sakura.

En la habitación de las chicas en la casa de Tazuna, Sakura se encontraba con la cara sumergida en la almohada mientras las lagrimas de vergüenza y pesar corría por su rostro.

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer, él nunca había sido bueno para solucionar los problemas personales, ni hablar los de otra persona; se acerco a la joven cunoichi sollozando y le frotó la espalda suavemente mientras le pedía que le dijera que era lo que le molestaba, a pesar de que tenía una vaga idea de cuál era el problema.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con sencillez.

El Jonin no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando su estudiante así que decidió guardar silencio en espera a que ella continuase con su pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que él se sigue preocupando por mí a pesar de todas las veces que lo he golpeado y maltratado?- pregunto entre sollozos. -¿Cómo es que puede seguir sonriendo a pesar de las cosas horribles por las que ha tenido que pasar?-.

Si Kakashi se sorprendió por la pregunta, no lo demostró, en ocasiones cuando le tocaba cuidar de Naruto, él se había hecho las mismas preguntas y después de reflexionar por mucho tiempo, finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Es porque él es incapaz de guardarle rencor a una persona por mucho tiempo- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que la niña no pudo ver a causa de la máscara. – es porque Naruto siempre da lo mejor, estoy seguro que él ha llorado muchas veces pero se dio cuenta que con llorar no iba a arreglar nada por lo que decidió que se convertiría en el mejor para que así pudiese ayudar a otros en su situación-.

Desconocido para Sakura pero no para Kakashi, un pequeño individuo se encontraba en la puerta escuchando toda la conversación y tras oír lo que Kakashi pensaba de Naruto, se marchó para ver el mar una vez más.

Mientras que en la habitación Sakura había aceptado la explicación como verdadera, después de todo si Naruto se convirtiese en Hokage, el podría ayudar a todos; pero todavía había algo que ella no entendía y tenía el presentimiento de que su sensei conocía la respuesta a este enigma.

-Sensei, ¿Por qué todos los adultos odian Tanto a Naruto?-.

De todas las preguntas que Sakura le podía haber hecho, esta era la única que no podía responderle.

-Eso es algo que solo Naruto puede decirte, pero te voy a pedir que dejes que te lo cuente cuando él se sienta listo para compartirlo con los demás, creo que él todavía no se ha hecho completamente la idea de eso-.

Asintiendo con la cabeza pero aun confundida, decidió que iba a esperar a que él se sintiese listo para decirle y no iba a presionarlo, pero no savía que iba a hacer con su madre cuando la volviese a ver, si bien ella era su madre, ahora solo podía ver a una mujer que había tratado de matar a uno de sus compañeros, ahora solo podía ver a una asesina.

Una vez que Sakura y Kakashi se unieron a los demás en el claro del bosque, les informó que él iba a vigilar a Tazuna y que sería mejor que ellos aprovecharan ese día para perfeccionar su técnica de caminar en los arboles.

Una vez que el ninja de pelo plateado se marchó del claro, todos comenzaron a caminar en los arboles; a pesar de que Hanabi no lo necesitaba ya que ella ya había dominado este ejercicio, lo izo de todas formas para apoyar a Naruto quien apenas lo acababa de aprender, sorprendentemente lo izo tan bien que incluso impresionó a Hanabi, ella no pensaba que su método de entrenamiento con los Kagebunshins sería tan efectivo.

Mientras la Heredera Hyuga se asombraba del progreso de su compañero, otro de sus compañeros hervía de celos, no podía entender como el último lugar, el perdedor de la clase podía avanzar más rápido que él, por lo que él sabía Naru…

De pronto una extraña línea de pensamientos inundaron su mente; tal vez, él no sabía tanto de su compañero como quisiese y eso no le gustaba, por lo que decidió averiguar más cosas acerca de él para ver si avía algo que pudiera ayudarle a volverse más fuerte más rápido.

-Hey! Naruto, ¿por qué llamaste a Kakashi Inu-nisan la noche pasada?- pregunto sin vacilación.

Naruto quien se encontraba muy concentrado en practicar poses de combate mientras seguía parado en el tronco del árbol, no registró realmente lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que su respuesta fue automática y no se molesto en ocultar los sucesos más oscuros de su vida.

-¿He? Es que él era uno de los miembros del escuadrón ANBU que me cuidaba cuando era niño para asegurarse de que los aldeanos no intentaran matarme- fue la sencilla respuesta que dio sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que decía.

Los rostros de los demás se pasaron de una mirada incrédula al horror y el asombro en un instante, rápidamente el Uchiha se había interesado por lo que pidió más preguntas esperando respuestas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Y ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que ese ANBU y Kakashi son la misma persona?- rápidamente cuestiono Sasuke esperando a que la respuesta satisfasiera su curiosidad; sin saberlo, las otras dos integrantes del grupo permanecieron calladas esperando la respuesta con el mismo interés que el Uchiha tenía.

Aun perdido en su propio mundo, Naruto contestó de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

-Bueno, cuando era pequeño, a veces algunos de los aldeanos enviaban ninjas para acabar con mi vida-. Inconscientemente echo una pequeña mirada hacia la dirección de SaKura, está sola acción casi trajo las lagrimas de nuevo a la chica de pelo roza, ella solo se contuvo porque sabía que si interrumpía a Naruto, no iba a tener otra oportunidad de saber más acerca de su compañero.

De todas formas, Naruto continuo con su relato, ajeno a los sentimientos que había causado a la chica mayor del grupo.

-Como medida de seguridad, Jiji asigno a un grupo ANBU para protegerme, al principio no sabía que ellos estaba ahí, pero después de un tiempo logre encontrarlos y comencé a hablar con ellos, Neko-san fue la que me enseño a leer- dijo con una sonrisa, al ver la mirada extraña que recibió, pensó que debía explicar quienes eran los miembros del equipo.

-Neko-san era una chica de cabello largo y morado, ella no hablaba mucho, pero cada ves que lo hacía, solo eran frases monosilábicas y como ya dije me enseño a leer; Tora-san tampoco hablaba mucho, pero siempre que quería que hiciese algo, hacia una cara de miedo- continuo con una mirada divertida mientras observaba el espacio, por su parte, sus espectadores permanecieron en silencio por temor a que deje de contar una historia que parecía muy interesante, ¿quien iba a pensar que Naruto conocía a los ANBU de primera mano?

-Inu-nisan siempre jugaba conmigo y fue quien me enseño como tirar mis primeras bromas, se que él y Kakashi-sensei son la misma persona porque él es una de las pocas personas que tiene ese color de pelo y corte, además de que su vos es la misma, Inu-nisan siempre llegaba tarde a todo y después de ver como actuaba Kakashi, no fue difícil unir los puntos-. Concluyo.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaban sorprendidos de la forma en que se expresaba Naruto, parecía… inteligente.

Hanabi por su parte no le sorprendió demasiado la forma en como hablaba, fue más el hecho que era la primera vez que los había oído; cuando ella se coló en los archivos para investigar a su compañero, descubrió que en los primeros informes el demostraba ser bastante inteligente, pero como la mayoría de los maestros afirmaban que la única razón por la que esto era posible, fue a través de trampas y el hecho de que no habían realmente prestado atención al chico, sino comportarse de forma hostil cuando hacía bien las cosas. Bueno, era de esperarse que él no mostrara realmente lo que sabia hasta el punto que realmente le costaba trabajo mostrar su verdadero potencial.

Sasuke se sorprendió; no era normal que esto ocurriese, él simplemente descartaba todo lo que no creía que le iba a ayudar con su venganza, pero aquí estaba escuchando la historia de Naruto y no podía dejar de mirarlo, él siempre había creído que Naruto no era más que un inútil gritón, pero aquí estaba demostrando que como casi todas las cosas en el mundo ninja, para conocer algo debes ver debajo de la parte de abajo. Notando que Naruto se había salteado algo decidió presionar un poco, después de todo era mejor tener toda la información que solo tener un puñado.

-Hey, yo se que los escuadrones ANBU están compuestos de cuatro personas ¿quién es el último miembro?- pregunto el chico de oscura cabellera, después de todo su hermano había estado en un escuadrón ANBU, por lo que sabía un poco de cómo operaban.

En esto, la mirada del rubio cambio a una mirada de melancolía.

-El último miembro era el que más jugaba conmigo, nunca supe quien era en realidad, pero él me hablaba mucho de su familia y fue quien me enseño lo que era un ninja y fue por eso que decidí convertirme en uno- luego vaciló por un momento pero prosiguió con el relato –El siempre parecía tener una mirada muy triste aunque nunca pude ver a través de su máscara y entonces un día Comadreja-nisan desapareció y…- Naruto fue cortado cuando de repente Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto y miro a Naruto como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto a un rubio.

Pensando rápido en confirmar sus sospechas decidió pedirle a Naruto un favor.

-Naruto, podrías usar el Henge para transformarte en ese ANBU e imitar su voz también-.

Desconcertado pero dispuesto, Naruto accedió y realizo lo que le habían pedido.

Una nube de humo mas tarde y frente a Sasuke se encontraba una visión que esperaba jamás volver a ver; parado frente al genin se encontraba un chico un par de años mayor que él, vestido completamente de negro con un chaleco gris y protectores en los antebrazos y las piernas, de su espalda colgaba una ninjato, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de porcelana blanca que se asemejaba a la de una comadreja, pero que no hacía nada por cubrir su cabello negro azabache atado en una pequeña coleta.

-Él se veía más o menos así, pero probablemente ahora sea mucho mayor- Naruto había incluso imitado su voz a la perfección.

Sasuke requirió de todo su autocontrol para no ir y matar a Naruto directamente, para su fortuna, Naruto regreso a la normalidad antes de que perdiera el control.

-La última vez que lo vi parecía realmente triste, recuerdo que me dijo que se iba a una misión muy larga y que probablemente nunca volvería a verme- Naruto parecía realmente triste por esto, pero luego su cara paso de la melancolía y la confusión – Ahora que lo mencionan, él me había pedido algo muy extraño ese día hace cinco años- dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especifico totalmente ausente de mirada asombrada que había aparecido en la cara de su compañero masculino.

Sasuke por su parte estaba totalmente asombrado, era posible que antes de que su hermano acecinase a su clan estuviera ablando con Naruto.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pidió?- pidió al rubio con desesperación.

Inconsciente de los sentimientos de su compañero, el rubio respondió con sinceridad. –Él me pidió que cuidara de su hermano pequeño, dijo que era un tonto y que probablemente aria algo estúpido, pero como nunca supe quien era, nunca supe quien era su hermano tampoco-.

Sasuke ya no sabía que esperar, por que Itachi le hubiese pedido a Naruto que lo cuidara cuando quería matarlo, no tenía sentido.

Él estaba molesto, molesto con Naruto por no haberle contado algo tan importante antes, molesto con Kakashi por no Haberle dicho que estaba en el mismo equipo que su hermano, molesto con Itachi por confundirlo tanto y sobre todo, molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo encontrado esta información antes; a pesar de que era prácticamente imposible para él haberlo sabido.

Después de unos minutos en los que nadie habló, Hanabi decidió romper el silencio.

Aclarándose la garganta, dijo – Bien, ya escucharon a Kakashi-sensei, será mejor que perfeccionemos nuestro control de chacra- tomando el liderazgo al ver que nadie estaba haciendo nada le dijo a los demás que se separarían en parejas para trabajar mejor; en realidad todo lo que ella quería era separar a Naruto de los demás, por el aspecto que tenían las cosas, esa historia que conto, había inquietado mucho al Uchiha y en cuanto a la Haruno, ella había estado evitando la mirada de Naruto todo el día, iba a ser imposible que mantuvieran la concentración de ese modo por lo que decidió llevar al rubio a otra parte para que sus compañeros pudiesen ordenar sus ideas.

Habiéndose alejado de los otros dos, Hanabi le dijo a Naruto que su dominio de la técnica de caminar en los arboles era lo suficiente mente buena como para que pasasen al próximo nivel.

-Bien, el próximo ejercicio es el que me viste practicando ayer, se llama caminando en el agua- la pequeña Hyuga dijo en el mismo tono que una maestra diría.

De pronto la sonrisa que apareció en el ninja con marcas de bigotes amenazaba con romper su cara.

_(AN) Bien por fin vuelvo, espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo; por fin parte del pasado de Naruto se revelan._

_(Inner: hoy, puedo hacer yo el desafío de mierda) carajo Inner ya arruinaste la sorpresa._

_Bueno, como sea tengo un pequeño desafío que hacerles; verán en los últimos días leí unos fics en donde Harry Potter encuentra mangas de Naruto y usa la magia para crear jutsus. Ahora digo yo, por qué nadie hace uno en donde Harry lee mangas de Mahou sensei Negima (Inner: ¡Sí!, quiero decir Mahou sensei si se trata de magia, por lo que es más factible que esa mierda de mesclar magia y jutsus) Estoy de acuerdo con Inner, aunque igual me gusto._

_Si alguien acepta el reto de Hacer un fic como este, me gustaría que me envíe un PM para poder seguir la historia y si alguien puede, pase este desafío al Ingles y hagan correr la vos._

_Por cierto, sigue abierta la votación del próximo fic que puedo realizar, si quieren saber las opciones, vean las notas al final del capitulo anterior. Ja Ne._


	8. Capitulo 8: Batalla en el Puente, Furia

**Naruto: Amores Prohibidos**

_Hola, estoy… (Inner: ejem…) Ho, bien, estamos de vuelta, en este capítulo por fin verán el combate que tanto deseaban ver, ahora comienza la pelea contra Zabuza (Inner: si por fin, ya era hora, ninguno tiene idea de lo que está por pasar, esto será grandioso)._

_Disclaimer:__ no soy dueño de Naruto, si lo fuese hubiera creado más psicólogos y psiquiatras en ese mundo, dios sabe que a Guy le hace falta un chaleco de fuerza y ni siquiera hablemos de Pain y su complejo de Kira (Death Note)._

**Capitulo 8: Batalla en el Puente, Furia desatada**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Naruto les había contado a sus compañeros sobre su infancia. Sobraba decir que las relaciones no habían mejorado mucho, Sasuke se había encerrado en sus pensamientos sobre lo que descubrió de su hermano, Sakura se encontraba bastante deprimida y no pasaba dos segundos sin echarle una mirada preocupada a Naruto y lo evitaba cada vez que podía.

Por otra parte, la relación entre Naruto y Hanabi había mejorado desde que empezaron a entrenar juntos; Hanabi ya le había explicado por qué Naruto debía registrar su Oiroken no jutsu como técnica del clan ya que con ella, él podría impedir que se la robaran, y además tenía un extra de que ganaba un par de puntos que podía usar contra el consejo si intentaban algo, claro que Naruto no sabía esta ultima parte.

Kakashi casi estaba completamente recuperado del agotamiento de chacra y sabía igualmente que Zabuza pronto estaría recuperado también, por lo que debía prepararse para un combate; mirando a su equipo no estaba muy seguro del resultado, sabía que él podría contra Zabuza o al menos confiaba en sus habilidades, no estaba muy seguro de Sakura y Naruto, ambos carecían de habilidad para enfrentarse a ninjas de este calibre, probablemente sería bueno que ambos se quedasen atrás para cubrir a Tazuna mientras Sasuke y Hanabi se encargaban del hunter-nin.

Esto era otra cosa, tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuga de su equipo eran bastante hábiles, en especial la pequeña, su control de chacra era casi excelente y su capacidad de combate era mortal en el mejor de los casos, era un poco arrogante pero parecía que se le había pasado desde que fue fácilmente derrotada durante su primera pelea.

El Uchiha por otra parte no parecía haber perdido su arrogancia, Kakashi suponía que era porque fue con su ayuda que lograron escapar del Kiri-nin, sin embargo, debía admitir que era bueno en ninjutsu y ataques a distancia.

-Esta va a ser una gran pelea- pensó Kakasi.

A la noche siguiente, Kakashi les informo que ya que estaba completamente recuperado y que a la mañana siguiente irían todos a cuidar del constructor de puentes y mientras ellos hacían eso, él iba a buscar información al pueblo. Les recomendó que durmieran mucho para estar bien descansados, cuando dijo esto le echó una pequeña mirada la chica mayor de su grupo.

Sakura no estaba bien, había tenido pesadillas el último par de días, no paraba de ver a un chico desnutrido y sucio de pelo rubio siendo golpeado en un callejón de Konoha y siempre le estaba preguntando a ella por qué lo trataba así, luego se daba cuenta de que una de las personas que mas golpeaba al chico era su madre, ella se había despertado llorando varias veces; sus ojeras ya eran bastante notorias y cada vez se sentía mas y mas culpable cuando Naruto le preguntaba con preocupación si estaba bien.

Cerca de la media noche la menor de las chicas del equipo 7 se despertó, se vistió y salió por la ventana introduciéndose en el bosque en dirección a un lago donde se reuniría con su compañero rubio.

Se habían reunido en este lugar durante las últimas noches para realizar un entrenamiento especial, no querían que nadie se enterase de que usaba sus Kagebunshins para entrenar.

Como ya habían dominado también la técnica de caminar en el agua, decidieron que lo mejor sería mejorar el control de Naruto ya que sinceramente era pésimo, mientras tanto Hanabi realizaba entrenamiento para aumentar sus reservas en lugar de su control.

Después de una hora de entrenar, la pequeña ojiperla le dijo a su compañero.

-Sera mejor que nos detengamos aquí, no queremos estar cansados para mañana- dijo mientras bajaba del árbol, se había pasado todo el tiempo yendo arriba y abajo hasta que se quedara sin chacra y luego seguir intentándolo para aumentar sus reservas.

-He? Ve tú, yo voy a quedarme un momento más, quiero terminar con esto- le contestó el rubio quien se encontraba parado en el agua con kunais colgando de sus dedos por la punta sostenidos solo por su chacra y al mismo tiempo tenía una hoja en su frente.

Hanabi había pensado que realizar varios ejercicios de control de chacra a la vez le ayudaría a mejorar más rápido, considerando que había cerca de 50 Narutos haciendo lo mismo, no era de sorprenderse la tasa de mejora que tenía el chico.

El objetivo de Naruto era el de hacer girar la hoja en su frente sin perder ninguno de los kunais y sin caerse al agua, uno a uno, los clones se fueron desintegrando hasta que solo quedo el original quien estaba a punto de lograrlo y cuando la hoja comenzó a girar, Naruto sonrió y se dirigió a Hanabi que lo veía desde la orilla con una sonrisa.

-¡SÍ! Por fin lo logré y todo gracias a ti Hanabi-chan- el rubio grito mientras abrazaba a la niña frente a él quien se ruborizo frente al contacto.

-N… No digas tonterías, todo fue gracias a tu esfuerzo- respondió mientras se apartaba del abrazo.

-Pero jamás hubiera avanzado tan rápido si tú no me hubieses ayudado- contesto sonriente, luego pensó por un par de segundos y dijo –Ya se, cuando volvamos a Konoha voy a hornearte un pastel de frezas, después de todo es tu favorito ¿no?- pregunto.

-S…Si- contesto tímidamente ya que se sentía muy avergonzada de que él recordara algo tan insignificante.

Momentos más tarde cuando Hanabi ya se había ido, Naruto todavía estaba entrenando en el lago, él quería conseguir dominar el ejercicio para así demostrarles que buen ninja que era.

Claro que para este punto se había olvidado de que al día siguiente tendrían que ir todos juntos a custodiar el puente temprano en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Hanabi se encontraban alrededor del futon de Naruto esperando a ver si algún milagro despertaba al rubio que estaba profundamente dormido.

Kakashi ya sabía que tanto el Uzumaki como la Hyuga realizaban un entrenamiento secreto por las noches, pero para respetar su privacidad no los observó pero se aseguro de ver cuánto tiempo estaban en ello.

La noche anterior la pequeña Hyuga había vuelto antes que Naruto y él pareció haberse olvidado de que hoy tenían que despertarse temprano.

-Bien, ya que Naruto estuvo entrenando hasta tarde la noche pasada, vamos a dejarlo dormir y que nos alcance cuando se despierte- dijo Kakashi con un suspiro, honestamente sus alumnos no podían ser un poco más responsables con esto, claramente olvidando que él no era reconocido por su puntualidad.

Cuando el equipo 7 y Tazuna llego al puente, la vista que los recibió fue la de los trabajadores inconscientes en el suelo, cuando se acercaron para ver si todos tenían pulso, una espesa niebla se comenzó a formar en torno a ellos.

Instintivamente todos los genins y su sensei se colocaron alrededor de Tazuna cuando de la nada se escucho una voz.

-Valla... parece que han estado entrenando- se escucho decir a la voz de Zabuza.

Al instante la mano derecha de Sasuke comenzó a temblar y simultáneamente, varios Zabuzas aparecieron de entre la neblina.

-Aunque parece que no ha sido suficiente, mira al mocoso como sigue temblando- comentó burlonamente.

De pronto la cara de Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa confiada mientras le contestaba. – Estoy temblando por la emoción!- y un segundo después, Sasuke se movió en una falta de definición desasiéndose de los clones con un golpe rápido.

-Hmmm? Muy bien muchacho, me tienes impresionado- comentó Zabuza secamente. –Pero debes de saber que los clones de agua solo tienen el 10% de mi poder real-.

Mientras decía estas palabras, aparecía junto a él una figura mucho más pequeña que resulto ser el falso hunter-nin. Sin perder tiempo, Kakashi develaba su ojo sharingan preparándose para el combate.

-Sakura quédate atrás y protege al constructor de puentes, Sasuke, Hanabi, encárguense del Hunter nin, yo me haré cargo de Zabuza.

Separándose cada cual por un lado del puente para no interferir en la pelea de los demás, fue así como comenzó una lucha a muerte.

Ambos genin miraron a la máscara blanca de su enemigo pero fue Sasuke quien habló primero.

-Hyuga!, quédate atrás, yo me haré cargo de este!- concluyo haciendo una mueca al final.

-¿Qué estas sordo Uchiha? Kakashi-sensei nos ordeno trabajar juntos para detenerlo- exclamo Hanabi muy disgustada.

-Yo soy más que suficiente para encargarme de él- fue la simple respuesta que le dio a la chica de cabello castaño y dando por cerrado el tema, atacó a su oponente.

Haku por su parte no estaba impresionada con este muchacho, era más que obvio que era muy arrogante y se creía mejor que los demás; ella sabía que tendría un momento difícil si se tenía que enfrentar a ambos al mismo tiempo, pero enfrentarlos uno por uno sería fácil.

Respondiendo el ataque que recibió de parte del chico de oscura cabellera, se vio enfrascada en un combate de velocidad haciendo uso de una aguja sembon para detener el kunai del chico.

Hanabi estaba frustrada, independientemente si él era capaz de detener al falso hunter-nin por sí solo, sería mucho más rápido y eficaz si lo enfrentaban juntos.

Al parecer, Hanabi no era la única frustrada, Sasuke no era capaz de igualar la velocidad del discípulo de Zabuza, cada uno de sus ataques era bloqueado con gran facilidad y finalmente ambos quedaron enfrentados cara a cara, unidos por el kunai y sembon en sus manos.

-Debo felicitarte por tu capacidad, eres uno de los pocos que es capaz de coincidir con mi velocidad- Haku dijo con una voz en calma.

En otro lado del puente, Zabuza y Kakashi no se habían movido ni un centímetro desde que se encontraron con los ojos.

-Muy impresionante ese chico, pero no es rival para Haku- comentó Zabuza, todo el tiempo sin romper la mirada que le estaba dando a KaKashi.

-Te sorprendería, en Konoha Sasuke es considerado un genio- contesto de igual manera Kakashi.

Al oír esto, Zabuza soltó una suave risa. –Eso no significa nada, Haku tiene habilidades que ni siquiera tu sharingan puede copiar, solo espera y veras-.

Sasuke estaba furioso, este ninja estaba igualando o superando su velocidad y al parecer lo hacía sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Eres bastante bueno en esto – comentó Haku en un tono sin emociones. –Pero en esta posición eres incapaz de realizar sellos con las manos y por lo tanto tampoco puedes realizar jutsus-.

Exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona Sasuke le comento que estaban en la misma situación, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Haku habló.

-No en mi caso- fue la simple respuesta que le dio al Konoha-nin.

Y rápidamente comenzó a realizar sellos con una sola mano.

Hanabi quien se había quedado al margen del combate aunque a regañadientes, había estado viendo la pelea con su Byakugan para asegurarse de ayudar en el momento en que fuera necesario y además quería tener un ojo en su compañera y el viejo solo para asegurarse de que no intentasen atacarlo por sorpresa.

Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron mucho al momento en el que el ninja enmascarado comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos con su mano izquierda y bombeando una gran cantidad de chacra a los charcos de agua del suelo, un segundo después le gritó a su compañero al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba.

-¡Uchiha, muévete, te va a atacar!- le gritó, sin embargo pareciese que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida.

Una vez terminado la secuencia, Haku dio un pisotón a uno de los charcos de agua que habían quedado de los clones de Zabuza. – Sensatsu Suisho - . De inmediato el agua se levantó en el aire formando agujas de hielo que rodearon a Sasuke listos para apuñalarlo.

Sin embargo, Sasuke ya estaba preparado, concentro chakra en sus pies para darles un mayor impulso y dio un gran salto a gran velocidad evitando así las agujas y dándole una patada en la cara a Haku mientras descendía.

Levantándose con la mandíbula dolorida Haku dijo. –Parece que te he estado subestimando, pero ya no más, a partir de ahora voy a usar todo mi poder-.

Mientras la pelea entre Sasuke y Haku continuaba, Kakashi y Zabusa seguían hablando.

-bueno, debo aceptar que los has entrenado bien-. Comento Zabuza.

-Que no te sorprenda tanto, después de todo Sasuke es un Uchiha-. Dijo Kakashi poniendo su ojo en forma de "U" indicando su sonrisa.

Zabuza en realidad levantó una ceja en esto… bueno si tuviera cejas. Había escuchado de la masacre Uchiha.

-Hmmm. Así que este es el único superviviente que quedó, bueno es una lástima porque va a morir justo ahora-. Respondió el demonio de la niebla con una risa burlona.

Devuelta con Sasuke y Haku.

Haku estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra a su alrededor enfriando el arie, casi instantáneamente Sasuke se vi encerrado en una prisión de espejos.

-Makyo Sho Hyo esta es la técnica con la que te derrotare-. Fue todo lo que el ninja enmascarado dijo antes de introducirse en uno de los espejos como si se sumergiese en el agua.

Sasuke estaba comenzando a perder su confianza cuando vio que en todos los espejos la imagen del hunter-nin apareció.

Hanabi quien se había quedado fuera de la pelea estaba asombrada con esta técnica, sin embargo, había algo en el fondo de su mente que le decía que debía saber algo en especifico sobre el compañero de Zabuza, pero por el bien de Kami, no podía poner el dedo en la llaga.

Kakashi por su parte había quitado los ojos de Zabuza por un segundo para ver lo que ocurría con sus estudiantes, casi al instante se dio cuenta de que el ultimo de los Uchiha estaba en serios problemas, no le tomó mucho darse cuenta gracias a su sharingan activo que el jutsu que estaba usando el compañero de ZabuZa era especial, era un Keke genkai.

Rápidamente intento acercarse a su alumno para socorrerlo ya que no creía que estuviese listo para pelear contra un usuario Hyoton, sin embargo, se vio detenido por Zabuza quien le recordó que ya iba siendo hora de que su propia pelea comenzáse.

De pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en una niebla que era mucho más densa que el de la última vez haciendo imposible ver nada más allá de la propia nariz.

-Verás Kakashi, he descubierto como funciona tu sharingan, se divide en dos partes- se escucho la voz de Zabuza que venía de todas direcciones.

-¿Ha si?- Pregunto Kakashi sin mostrar el más mínimo interés a pesar de que estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-Sí, la primera se trata del ojo copiador, siempre que tú puedas verme serás capás de copiar todos mis movimientos a la perfección e incluso los que no he terminado de realizar ya que ese ojo tuyo te permite ver las pistas de los movimientos que realizo y te permite predecirlos- le informó.

Kakashi comprendió al instante cual era el plan del ex Kiri-nin –Entiendo, esta niebla es más gruesa para impedir que vea tus movimientos, pero con esto tu tampoco puedes ver- comento el ninja de cabellera plateada esperando que esto le dé una cierta ventaja, por desgracia la respuesta que recibió fue únicamente la risa siniestra de su adversario.

-En realidad esto es parte de mi plan, descubrí que la segunda parte de tu sharingan es el ojo hipnótico, el cual hace que el adversario entre en un genjutsu cuando lo ve, como en nuestra última pelea, sin embargo… - de pronto Zabuza fue visible para Kakashi quien se sorprendió al notar que tenía los ojos cerrados –Soy tan bueno en la matanza silenciosa que no necesito abrir los ojos-.

Tras esta declaración, Kakashi sabía que su sharingan seria casi inútil en este combate.

-Espero que te las puedas arreglar solo Sasuke, voy a estar muy ocupado – fue lo último que pensó Kakashi antes de comenzar una pelea en donde tenía claramente la desventaja.

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el puente, en la casa de Tazuna se escuchaba el grito de una persona.

La mayoría pensaría que alguien estaba en problemas, sin embargo, el grito era por una causa diferente.

-¡MIERDA, ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!- grito cierto ninja rubio quien estaba terminando de cambiarse.

Mientras se precipitaba por las escaleras oyó a Tsunami preguntarle si iba a desayunar, pero este le dijo que no tenía tiempo y que debía alcanzar a los miembros de su equipo.

Un minuto después en el interior del bosque Naruto se topo con un jabalí que fue cortado en pedazos con una espada, también notó que había barios cortes alrededor y que todos se dirigían hacia la casa de Tazuna por lo que decidió regresar para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese bajo control.

En la casa de Tazuna, Tsunami le había pedido a Inari que le ayudase con el almuerzo cuando dos hombres armados entraron y la atacaron, rápidamente la ataron cuando Inari apareció.

-Hoye, que asemos con el mocoso- pregunto uno con un parche en el ojo.

-Solo necesitamos a uno y además podemos divertirnos más con su mamá- contesto el compañero que tenía un sombrero morado mientras le daba un par de palmadas en el trasero a Tsunami.

-¡No!- grito la hija del constructor de puentes. –Si le tocan un solo cabello me voy a morder la lengua hasta desangrarme y no tendrán ningún rehén-.

Decidiendo que el pequeño no importaba, tomaron a la mujer y salieron mientras Inari se había quedado congelado del miedo.

Entonces recordó al rubio ninja que no se rendía y las palabras que su sensei dijo y decidió enfrentarse a ellos, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y fue rápidamente a alcanzarlos.

-Hey ustedes, devuelvan me a mi mamá- gritó el pequeño Inari mientras empuñaba un cuchillo de cocina.

Sin embargo uno de los secuestradores lo atacó si vacilación ignorando los gritos de Tsunami, cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de cortarlo… desapareció en una nube de humo.

Y al voltearse vio al ninja rubio que sujetaba al pequeño.

-Los héroes siempre llegamos en el último momento- dijo el genin.

Y antes de que los bandidos pudieran hacer algo, un par de clones los golpearon por la espalda dejándolos fuera de combate.

De pronto Inari comenzó a llorar ante su imposibilidad para rescatar a su madre, pero Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo.

-Felicidades Inari, te acabas de convertir en un héroe, tu padre estaría orgulloso-.

-Pe…pero no pude re…rescatar a mi mamá- dijo entre sollozos el pequeño.

-Rescatar a una persona no te hace un héroe; estar dispuesto a arriesgarte a costa de tu propio bienestar por las personas que son preciosas para ti… eso es un verdadero héroe- le respondió el rubio.

En ese momento Inari recordó las palabras de su padre Kaiza.

-Si tú realmente deseas proteger algo, hazlo con tus dos brazos-.

Fue en ese instante que Inari entendió lo que su padre intento decirle, miro al shinobi que lo había inspirado, pero este ya se estaba yendo.

-Lo siento, pero presiento que mis amigos están en problemas y tengo que ayudarlos- fueron sus palabras mientras se marchaban.

De vuelta en el puente, Hanabi estaba teniendo un mal momento, ella sabía que si se metía en esa cúpula no iba a poder salir con facilidad, pero tras medio minuto supo que el Uchiha tampoco duraría mucho.

Ya casi estaba cubierto por sembons y las cosas empeoraron cuando vio que no se podía mover, decidiendo que no tenía otra opción, salto frente al Uchiha y uso el kaiten para desviar una andanada de agujas que se dirigían a terminarlo.

Desafortunadamente para la joven heredera, no tenía mucha practica en dicha técnica y no la había dominado por completo aun, por lo que varios sembon pasaron atreves de el clavándose en sus piernas impidiendo que se pueda seguir moviendo con la misma agilidad que antes.

-Debo admitir que son fuertes, pero aun no parecen haber entendido cual es la verdadera fuerza, yo peleo por Zabuza-san… para cumplir su sueño… yo soy su herramienta… yo le ayudare a alcanzar su meta aunque tenga que matar a mi corazón y convertirme completamente en un shinobi… porque él es una persona preciada para mí – dijo en nin enmascarado antes de levantar unas sembon y terminar con la pelea.

Sacando su brazo y cabeza del espejo para acabar con sus adversarios sabiendo que estos no se podían mover.

Pero antes de lanzar sus proyectiles, fue golpeado en su máscara por un shuriken.

De pronto de una nube de humo muy llamativa, apareció Naruto.

Hanabi pensó que el rubio no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento a pesar de su entrada extravagante. Su mente comenzó a generar planes en donde ella y el Uchiha atacaran desde adentro mientras su compañero lo hacía desde afuera, pero antes de que pudiese terminar cualquier plan, holló una voz que le susurraba a su derecha.

-Hey, Hanabi-chan vine a ayudarles- Naruto le susurro en voz baja a Hanabi.

El cerebro de la Hyuga se congeló por unos instantes, no… él no podía ser tan estúpido como para meterse dentro de la cúpula con ellos, ¿o si?.

Recordando que era el mismo chico que había estado discutiendo con un árbol, tenía que aceptar que era posible.

Eso fue oficialmente el colmo, ella iba a matar al rubio, iba a matar a los instructores de la academia por no hacer un buen trabajo, iba a matar a toda la aldea por su estupidez… claro, siempre y cuando sobreviviese; no pudo evitar agradecer a su padre por no dejarla en la academia, con todos esos inútiles por profesores.

-¿¡Qué en el nombre de Kami-sama crees que estás haciendo!- le grito al rubio, sin embargo antes de que pudieran responderle, la batalla se reanudo nuevamente.

Kakashi había sentido el aumento de chacra que indicó que Naruto se había unido a la batalla de Sasuke y Hanabi. Esperaba que él pudiera ayudarles si perjudicar demasiado la situación.

Su propia pelea había estado bastante pareja por el momento, solo se limito a esquivar y defender pero él savia que no iba a durar asi para siempre, tarde o temprano el desgaste le iba a ganar, podría sentir las ráfagas de chacra inconfundibles del gokakyu de Sasuke, sin embargo se iban debilitando poco a poco.

Por desgracia para Kakashi, el estar tan pendiente de la pelea de sus alumnos fue un error ya que en el momento en que dejo de concentrarse en su propio oponente este tomo la oportunidad y ataco al ninja de cabellera plateada dejando un gran corte en su pecho que Kakashi solo fue capaz de esquivar por un pelo para evitar ser partido en dos.

Colocando una mano sobre su herida para ver la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo Kakashi tuvo una idea.

-Espero que funcione o si no estaremos perdidos- pensó Kakashi mientras le daba unos retoques mentales a su plan.

Las cosas para nuestro héroe no iban muy bien, se dio cuenta de que meterse dentro de la cúpula con sus compañeros probablemente no era la mejor de las ideas.

Sus clones no eran rivales a la velocidad del hunter-nin, las gokakyu de Sasuke no eran capases de derretir el hielo y el taijutsu de Hanabi no serbía de nada sin alguien a quien golpear y ni siquiera podía acercarse a los espejos sin el peligro de quedar como un alfiletero humano.

Hanabi se estaba cansando rápidamente, a este paso no duraría mucho mas; tal vez el exceso de adrenalina ayudo a su memoria porque se dio cuenta de que era eso que le molestaba del Hunter-nin.

Por desgracia, dicho ninja no estaba dispuesto a darle una pausa a la chica para reflexionar y lanzo sembons hacia ella.

La ojiperla solo vio una gran mancha de color azul con un toque de rojo frente a ella antes de darse cuenta que su compañero de equipo yacía en el suelo inconsciente; ella savia que no estaba muerto gracias a su línea de sangre, sin embargo su otro compañero no lo sabía y al notar que Sasuke estaba en el piso sin moverse, pensó lo peor y se abalanzó hacia los espejos.

Pero antes de dar tres pasos, su compañera lo detuvo sujetándolo de la mano. Volteándose para verla, se dio cuenta de que ella solo miraba a una de las imágenes del kiri-nin.

-¿Por qué haces esto…? Haku- pregunto en vos baja pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás escuchasen.

Al instante Naruto se congeló, no… no podía ser esa chica que se habían encontrado en el bosque, pero cuando ella respondió, supo que era verdad.

-Ya se los dije, yo peleo para poder realizar el sueño de Zabuza-san, así tenga que matarlos, no defraudare a mi persona preciada- contesto con la cabeza ligeramente baja.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le grito la pequeña Hyuga –dices que estás dispuesto a matarnos pero hasta ahora ninguna de nuestras heridas es mortal y solo dejaste en un estado de muerte falsa al Uchiha, deberíamos detenernos ahora- le espeto con un poco de compasión, ella tampoco quería pelear, la historia de la chica le recordaba demasiado a Naruto como para dejar que siga sufriendo.

Sin embargo Haku no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la voluntad del hombre que veía como un padre, les dijo que ya que no tenía otra opción iba a matarlos.

Al reconocer la determinación en su vos, tanto Naruto y Hanabi se pusieron en posición de defensa listos para cualquier cosa, excepto que Haku no les estaba apuntando, en su lugar apunto al cuerpo inerte de Sasuke.

Gracias a sus instintos, Naruto salto sobre su cuerpo para protegerlo y espero el dolor de las agujas… sin embargo, estas nunca vinieron, casi temeroso de ver, se volteó lentamente solo para abrir los ojos con shock e incredulidad.

Allí frente a él estaba Hanabi con los brazos extendidos y luego cayó hacia atrás sobre los brazos de Naruto.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

Ella solo le sonrió y acaricio suavemente su mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha.

-No llores, un Hokage no puede llorar por algo así- le dijo suavemente casi en un susurro.

-¡Entonces no quiero ser Hokage, no si tu mueres!- le respondió – Tu eres mi primer amiga, no puedes simplemente morir ahora!- le grito mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas.

Ella solo le siguió sonriendo y le dijo. –Estoy muy feliz, tú también fuiste mi primer amigo Naruto, fue por eso que lo hice – secándole las lagrimas ella podía sentir como la vida la dejaba –hoye, hazme un favor, cuando te conviertas en Hokage, prohíbe el sello del ave enjaulada, considérala mi última petición amigo- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Haku les había dejado su pequeño momento a solas, no quería interrumpir; vio como Naruto dejaba el cuerpo suavemente en el suelo mientras quitaba las agujas y seguía sollozando

De pronto las lagrimas dejaron de caer y Haku sintio una enorme presión muy sofocante.

-Haku- hoyó la vos ronca muy baja de Naruto y se volteaba con la mirada baja.

De pronto levantó la vista y entonces…

El Infierno se desató.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-.

_(NA) bueno gente, hay lo tienen el capitulo 8 espero que les guste, en el próximo capitulo termina en arco de la Ola y después de eso comienzan los exámenes chunin (Inner: mierda si ya era hora) además no se olviden de seguir votando para las otras historias, recuerden que pueden votar cuantas veces quiera, la votación termina después de que publique el capi numero 10, pero si quieren seguir botando agano, no me molesta y tal ves, después de escribir la historia ganadora, vaya por la segunda mejor._

_Bueno, eso es todo Ja Ne._


End file.
